Um mundo paralelo
by Cece Corelli
Summary: Como seria se Rose e Lissa vivessem uma vida normal? Fossem a escola, a festas? Será que tudo seria mais simples? Primeira história Rose & Dimitri. Talvez venha mais!
1. Capítulo 1, Simples ou complicada?

Estava em um jardim lindo no terraço de um prédio bem alto. Era uma noite fresca e bonita. Eu usava um vestido de arrasar que tinha visto em uma revista na semana passada e em minha frente se encontrava ninguém menos que Chace Crawford. Ele me olhava com um sorriso flertador super sexy. Meu coração palpitava esperando ele dizer algo, até que ele abriu a boca e disse:

– _Beep beep beep._

Eu o olhei incrédula.

– Desculpe Chace, querido. Eu não entendi.

Ele então abriu a boca e tentou falar de novo.

– _Beep beep beep._

Eu abri meu meus olhos frustrada. Estava em um encontro com Chace Crawford! Por que o maldito despertador tinha que começar a tocar? Desliguei o alarme idiota e me levantei da cama, e caminhei, intensamente frustrada, para me preparar pra mais um dia de aula.

Bem, deixe-me explicar. Eu me chamo Rosemarie Hathaway, Rose para todo mundo que não quer levar um soco ao me chamar de Rosemarie. Moro em New Moscow (Nova Moscou), Pensilvânia e sou estudante do último ano do ensino médio do colégio Vladimir Charsie High School, Crazy Vlad (Vlad Louco) como nós a apelidamos, devido ao estado duvidoso da insanidade do fundador da nossa escola.

Nova Moscou foi inicialmente uma colônia de russos, romenos e outros povos vindos do leste europeu que fundaram uma vila e que tempos depois se tornou uma cidade. A cidade era repleta de descendentes desses povos então era comum sair na rua e andar pela rua Irkutsk*, falar com o senhor Băsescu**e comer uma Paskha*** na lanchonete da esquina. Inclusive havia um boato de que algumas das famílias imigrantes eram descendentes da própria realeza russa e romena, por isso que haviam tantas famílias super ricas em Nova Moscou.

_(Para quem quer saber: *Cidade da Rússia **Sobrenome romeno ***Comida típica russa)_

Saí do banho, escolhi uma roupa legal para ir pra escola e desci para tomar café. Eu moro em uma casa grande de dois andares e quatro quartos, em um bairro da classe alta de Nova Moscou com minha mãe, Janine Hathaway. A casa é realmente grande demais para nós duas já que eu não tenho irmãos e meu pai não vive conosco, mas mesmo assim mamãe gostava de manter a casa pois foi aqui que eu cresci.

Cheguei à espaçosa e vazia cozinha e comecei a preparar o café quando ouvi o som de saltos altos no andar de cima e logo vi minha mãe descendo as escadas.

- Bom dia, querida. – Ela falou me dando um beijo na bochecha. Como sempre minha mãe estava impecável, com o cabelo ruivo preso em um coque alto, um terninho cinza que mostrava a boa forma que a maioria das mulheres da idade dela não tinha e sapatos de salto alto preto combinando.

- Bom dia, mãe. – Eu respondi, servindo café para nós duas enquanto mamãe arrumava sua pasta de trabalho. Foi então que eu notei a pequena mochila que mamãe levava quando ia passar mais de um dia fora de casa. – Mãe, você não vai dormir em casa?

- Ah querida, não seja boba. Eu tenho uma reunião importante em Pittsburgh que pode terminar tarde então estou levando algumas coisas, caso eu precise dormir lá. – Ela me explicou mordendo uma torrada.

- Hoje é quinta, mãe! – Eu reclamei. Desde que eu tinha cinco anos às quintas-feiras eram dias sagrados para nós, pois pedíamos pizza, tomávamos coca-cola, comíamos doces e víamos filmes, uma tradição que eu e minha mãe criamos. Eu adorava as quintas-feiras, mas de uns tempos pra cá se tornou mais difícil passar esse tempo com a minha mãe.

Mamãe é uma importante advogada e trabalha para uma empresa de segurança, que cuida da proteção do patrimônio e dos investimentos de seus clientes, ou algo assim. Não é realmente importante e, principalmente, não é uma coisa fácil de explicar para seus coleguinhas de seis anos no Dia das Profissões da escola. Ela basicamente cuidava da segurança das contas bancárias enormemente gordas de empresários enormemente chatos. Aparentemente eles tinham algum tipo de paranóia, como se um vampiro sugador de dinheiro fosse cravar seus dentinhos nos cofres dos bancos e deixá-los sem nada. O importante é que rendia uma penca de dinheiro e nós vivíamos muito bem.

- Eu sei, querida! E eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para chegar cedo. Se tiver que pegar a estrada onze horas eu faço só pra ficar um pouquinho com você, ok? – Ela sorriu para mim e apertou minha mão carinhosamente, tomando mais um gole de café.

- Não seja boba, mãe. Se for muito tarde você não deve pegar a estrada, ok? Você deve dormir lá. Promete? – Eu lhe lancei um olhar sério.

- Claro, Rose. – Ela respondeu e depois me lançou um olhar implorador – Eu prometo te compensar. Que tal ir jantar fora no fim de semana? Ou um dia só Rose & Jani? Eu prometo que vou pensar em algo! – Ela falou e eu tive que sorrir. Eu não ficava chateada com a minha mãe por estar ausente nos últimos tempos. Quando eu era pequena, uns quatro anos, e meus pais se separaram mamãe fez de tudo para eu me sentir melhor e deixou um pouco sua carreira de lado. Ela trabalhava somente quatro dias por semana e ficava bastante tempo comigo. Foi só quando eu fiquei maior que decidimos juntas que ela deveria se dedicar mais ao trabalho. Eu já não precisava tanto dela e queria que ela se realizasse em algo. Mesmo assim, não ter ela por perto às vezes me deixava triste, como se faltasse algo.

- É, _Jani, _eu sei que você vai pensar! Bom, já que talvez você não esteja aqui, tudo bem eu chamar Lissa ou ir pra casa dela?

- Claro querida! Se eu conseguir vir cedo eu te ligo. Se não, marque algo com Lissa! Eu tenho que ir agora! – Mamãe me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu apressada em direção a garagem. – Te ligo mais tarde, meu bem! Te amo!

A porta da garagem se abriu e logo depois eu vi pela janela o carro da minha mãe ir embora. Demorei mais alguns minutos tomando meu café, lavei a louça e comecei a me preparar para ir para aula. Antes de ir dei uma última olhada em mim mesma no espelho que ficava do lado da porta.

Essa era eu. Cabelos castanhos longos e uma franja rebelde colocada para o lado, olhos castanho escuros e rosto de feições bonitas. Não me leve a mal, mas eu tenho dezessete anos e já ouvi algumas vezes que eu era bonita, uma gata, ou gostosa pra caramba. Não é que eu acreditasse completamente em tudo que dizem, mas eu faço bastante sucesso quando o assunto é 'garotos'. Eu dei uma olhada em minha roupa, uma calça jeans skinny com pequenos detalhes bordados, uma blusa roxa e uma jaqueta preta por cima. Era quase inverno e as coisas estavam pra ficar bem frias.

Eu saí para o ar gelado da manha e esperei alguns minutos até que vi um carro vermelho conversível dobrar a esquina, parar em frente a minha casa e minha melhor amiga pular pra fora do carro e correr para mim.

- Bom dia, Rose! – Lissa disse me abraçando. Essa era minha melhor amiga/quase irmã, Vasilisa Dragomir.

Lissa é loira, de olhos verde jade e estatura e físico de uma modelo profissional, ou seja, ela era linda e perfeita. Esta manha ela tinha o cabelo preso em uma trança com algumas mechas 'estilosamente soltas', usava um blazer cinza e jeans.

- Bom dia, Liss. Me diz, por favor, que não vamos com a capota abaixada!

- Aaah, qual é? Não tá tão frio!

- Tá congelando. Não, Lissa. Sério, só porque você tem uma resistência maior ao frio do que a maioria das pessoas, não quer dizer que eu vou ter que chegar na escola sem sentir minhas mãos e com o cabelo bagunçado. Se for assim eu vou com o meu carro.

- Certo, certo. _Hoje_ vamos fazer do seu jeito. – Ela disse sorrindo amplamente. A verdade era que Lissa sempre conseguia fazer as coisas do jeito dela. Sempre. Não era porque ela era filha de um dos maiores empresários da região, quem sabe até do estado, e sua família era também uma das doze famílias fundadoras da cidade. E isso aqui em Nova Moscou era algo importante, acredite. Mas não era por isso que ela conseguia tudo, era porque Lissa tinha uma incrível habilidade de conseguir as coisas das pessoas somente usando palavras e gestos. Era inacreditável porque às vezes parecia que Lissa conseguia compelir as pessoas a fazer o que ela queria. – Estou sentido ótimas vibrações hoje e...

Lissa parou de falar ao olhar por cima do meu ombro. Eu me virei para ver o que ela estava vendo. Christian Ozera, meu vizinho rebelde e maluco, estava passando correndo em roupas de ginástica suadas e que mostravam seu bom físico. Ele nos lançou um olhar sombrio por seus olhos azuis um pouco escondidos pelo cabelo escuro caído na testa e continuou correndo até entrar em sua casa, diretamente ao lado da minha. Christian era o garoto esquisito e mal-humorado que toda escola tem e que a maioria das pessoas jurava que era drogado.

Ozera era uma das famílias dos fundadores, mas isso não queria dizer nada quando se tratava da família de Christian. O pai dele foi indiciado alguns anos atrás por uma série de crimes, incluindo desfalque e formação de quadrilha. A mãe de Christian havia sido acusada de participar como cúmplice dos crimes. Hoje, os dois eram foragidos da policia e provavelmente viviam em um paraíso fiscal, bebendo martinis e comendo ostras, sem nem se lembrar do filho.

Às vezes eu me pegava sentindo pena de Christian, deixado pra trás e sendo criado pela tia, só alguns anos mais velha que ele. É claro que ele ainda tinha dinheiro, beleza, uma boa casa e a tia dele parecia ser legal, mas mesmo assim, acontecimentos como os que Christian passou deixavam marcas nas pessoas. Não era a toa que ele ficava olhando torto para os outros e acendendo o maldito isqueiro que ele levava para todos os lugares.

Mesmo sentindo pena, eu queria que ele mantivesse uma boa distancia de mim e, principalmente, de Lissa.

- Esquisito. Esse cara é super esquisito. – Eu disse, tirando Lissa de algum tipo de transe.

- É, é...

Nós entramos no carro e fomos felizes para escola, ouvindo e cantando Kelly Clarkson, Ke$ha e Lady Gaga. Eu amava o tempo que passava com Lissa pois ela era realmente como uma irmã para mim e as vezes eu até pensava que era mais. Em várias situações eu já senti que sabia exatamente como ela estava se sentindo ou o que estava pensando sem nem mesmo olhar para ela. Eu gostava de pensar que Lissa e eu tínhamos um laço que mais ninguém possuía e que era inquebrável.

Quando estávamos perto da escola Single Ladies da Beyonce e eu e Lissa gritamos juntas. - Eu adoro essa música!

Rimos histericamente ao perceber que falamos juntas e ao lembrar da festa de dois fins de semana anteriores, na casa de Kevin Drozdov, em que tínhamos bebido de mais e depois tentado dançar a coreografia do clipe.

Estacionamos carro e caminhamos conversando animadamente para dentro da escola até que fomos paradas por alguém que tapou os olhos de Lissa.

- Adivinha quem é? Princesa Dragomir. – Aaron o persistente ex namorado de Lissa falou com uma voz que ele supôs ser sexy atrás dela.

- Vejamos, quem mais me chama de princesa Dragomir além de Aaron Markov? – Ela falou e eu tive que me segurar para não rir. Às vezes Aaron podia ser tão brega e não-sexy, mesmo ele sendo um gato. A história dele com Lissa havia acabado a algum tempo quando ela percebeu que não o amava, mesmo assim o cara continuava flertando e rondando. É o que dá ser uma das meninas mais populares e desejadas do colégio.

- Bom dia, Lissa. – Ele falou abraçando-a. E eu pude sentir, sem mesmo enxergar o rosto de Lissa, o quão desconfortável ela estava. Foi aí que meus dois salvadores apareceram.

- Aaah, Markov. Deixa de ser arroz! – Mason Ashford um dos meus melhores amigos se aproximou de nós, seguido, como sempre, por outro melhor amigo meu Eddie Castile.

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa, Ashford. – Aaron respondeu corando, sem tirar os braços da cintura de Lissa, que estava me lançando um olhar implorando que eu fizesse alguma coisa. Eu só ri e encolhi os ombros.

-Iiiih... relaxa irmão... – Eddie falou, dando um soco no ombro de Aaron. Eddie e Mason eram jogadores do time de futebol, por isso eram enormes de forte. Mason tinha cabelos ruivos e sardas e Eddie tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, os dois eram bem altos e muito gatos também. Mas eu não conseguia vê-los como material namorável, afinal nós nos conhecíamos desde criança e entre puxões de cabelo e banhos de tinta nas aulas de artes eu só conseguia vê-los como... bem... irmãos.

- A gente só tá cuidando da amiguinha aqui. – Mason completou a fala de Eddie, tirando Lissa do abraço de Aaron. Outra coisa sobre eles é que os dois eram inseparáveis. Quando Eddie repetiu em química, e teve que fazer curso de verão, Mason fez também. Quando Mason quis entrar no time de futebol, Eddie foi também. Eles raramente faziam coisas separados, a não ser quando tinha a ver com garotas, necessidades fisiológicas, comida e bem... sexo.

Eu abracei os dois e cumprimentei Aaron enquanto entrávamos na escola.

- Bom, minhas garotas... E Aaron. Foi maravilhoso ser brindado com tanta beleza de manha, mas eu vou pra aula agora. – Eddie se despediu e foi embora.

- É, gente, eu tenho que ir também. Tchau Liss. Nos vemos no almoço. – Eu falei abraçando ela. – Vamos, Mase? – Eu e Mason tínhamos o primeiro período juntos.

- Claro. Tchau, 'pombinhos'- Mason disse enquanto Lissa nos lançava adagas pelo olhar. E eu quase pude ouvir o _"você me paga"_ em minha mente.

- E então? Novidades? – Mason perguntou enquanto eu ia até o meu armário que era perto do dele.

- Não muitas. Hoje é quinta – eu disse feliz, mas depois me lembrei da conversa que tive com a minha mãe.

- Ah, quinta da pizza, né? – Ele me perguntou. Minha mãe e eu tínhamos essa rotina a tantos anos que praticamente toda cidade já sabia agora.

- Yeah, mas nem sei se vai rolar. Acho que minha mãe vai ter que trabalhar.

- Huum. Sem pizza, então? – Ele me perguntou como se não quisesse nada.

- Ah, talvez eu peça sim uma pizza, veja um filme. Quem sabe eu chame a Lissa?

- É, a gente podia pedir uma pizza sim, eu vou falar com o Eddie e você pode falar com a Mia. Saiu em DVD 'Sempre ao seu lado', é um filme de garota, seria legal ver. – Ele falou com o olhar esperançoso e eu vi o que raras vezes ele me mostrava, que ele tinha uma queda bem grande por mim.

- Mason, desde quando Rose Hathaway vê filme de garota? – Eu falei rindo.

- Pode ser outro filme então... hum, você escolhe. – Ele realmente não ia desistir facilmente.

- É... quem sabe, Mase. Se minha mãe não for mesmo chegar em casa cedo.

- Legal! – Ele falou feliz enquanto andávamos para a nossa primeira aula.


	2. Capítulo 2, Completamente nocauteada

Era hora do almoço e eu, Lissa e outros amigos estávamos sentados em nossa mesa favorita.

- Ah, Deus. Camile Conta está entrando na lanchonete, me esconda! – Lissa disse ao ver uma das nossas 'amigas' entrando pela porta. Eu falo 'amigas' porque não é bem o nome que se dá para o que éramos. Camile era uma líder de torcida rica e metida, mas ela era popular e para o bem do grupo nós mantínhamos uma relação harmoniosa com ela. Camile era a presidente do Grupo Juvenil de Descendentes dos Fundadores, uma versão mirim do Conselho das Famílias Fundadoras, um bando de adolescentes filhos das doze famílias fundadoras da cidade que se reuniam de vez em quando para, teoricamente, discutir política, economia e outras coisas chatas. A verdade é que essas reuniões sempre acabavam em bebidas, pegação e festas cheias de pessoas que nem eram parte de nenhuma família fundadora

Uma das coisas curiosas de Nova Moscou era a herança russa constantemente presente em nosso dia a dia. Os russos sempre gostaram de títulos e tratamento formal. O mesmo acontecia aqui. Os membros das famílias fundadoras da cidade eram como a realeza. Eles eram a elite loca, tinham grande influencia na política, na economia e no que mais lhes viesse a cabeça. Algumas vezes eles até se auto-intitulavam A Realeza.

- Ok, mas porque exatamente você quer se esconder?

- Ela vai fazer uma festa beneficente e deixou bem claro em um email que gostaria imensamente da minha ajuda na organização. A verdade é que ela não quer ajuda em nada, ela só quer que eu use minha influencia para atrair mais pessoas para a festa. Ela sabe que se chamar só as pessoas que andam com ela a festa será ser um fracasso.

- Vasilisa! – Camile grasnou e eu vi Lissa torcer a cara, ela odiava quando a chamavam pelo nome. – Por mais que eu adore esse seu corpinho sarado Edson, caia fora! – Camile falou com Eddie que a olhou por um momento e depois voltou a conversar com Mason. Camile fez uma careta mas ignorou apontando para Mia Rinaldi. – Mova-se.

Mia apressadamente se levantou, o que eu achei totalmente errado. A primeira coisa que você faz com pessoas como Camile e botar limites. Tinha que me lembrar de dar essa dica para Mia mais tarde.

- Lissa, querida! Eu te liguei um monte de vezes e deixei milhões de recados. Sua mãe não lhe deu nenhum? – Camile perguntou ao se sentar em nossa mesa.

- Não, ela deve ter esquecido. - Lissa falou cinicamente.

- Não tem problema! Eu posso te falar agora o que estou planejando... – Camile começou a falar, e no meio da sua primeira frase desliguei completamente. Peguei meus fones de ouvido do iPod e não ouvi uma só palavra do que ela falava. Foi só quando Lissa tocou meu braço que eu voltei a realidade.

- Valeu, Rose. Me deixou de novo com a pirada da Camile falando sobre uma festa beneficente para salvar um lagarto montanhês em extinção! Com tanta gente morrendo no Haiti e em outros lugares, ela quer salvar um lagarto?

- Ah Lissa, você deveria ter concorrido ao cargo de presidente do 'Grupo Senil de Decadentes Fumadores! Você ganharia com certeza e não íamos ter que ficar ouvindo sobre lagartos franceses...

- Montanheses. – Ela me corrigiu.

- Tanto faz. Escuta, hoje é quinta, mas eu não sei se minha mãe vai conseguir estar em casa a tempo... – A expressão de Lissa mudou para uma que eu não entendi, parecia compaixão. – Então eu estava pensando. Se ela não conseguir chegar a tempo nós podíamos fazer alguma coisa de noite. Sabe? Pizza, filmes?

- Claro! Você quer que seja lá em casa? Huuum... se bem que você tem a casa toda só pra você!

- É, o Mason até se ofereceu pra ficar com a gente.

- É, aposto que deve ser um grande sacrifício pra ele. – Ela me deu uma olhada cínica.

- Enfim, eu te aviso então?

- Claro.

O resto do dia passou normalmente, e finalmente de tarde estávamos liberados. Eu estava com Lissa, Mason, Eddie e outros amigos sentados na escadaria da escola quando meu celular tocou.

- Alô.

- Oi, meu bem! – Era minha mãe. – Tenho ótimas notícias, acho que vou conseguir chegar bem cedo em casa. Vou sair daqui a quinze minutos.

- Que ótimo! – Eu falei feliz, sem perceber que eu já não esperava ver minha mãe essa noite.

- Pois é. Conseguimos terminar os projetos rapidamente hoje. Só vamos checar a margem de erro e logo acabaremos.

- Legal, mãe.

- Certo querida, vou resolver umas coisinhas mais e vejo você em casa mais tarde.

- Ok! Tchau! – Eu desliguei e vi que todos me olhavam com expressões curiosas. - Minha mãe vai conseguir vir a tempo para o jantar! – Eu olhei de Mason para Lissa - Vocês não se importam, né?

Os dois tinham olhares similares em seus rostos, como se estivesse tão felizes quanto eu por minha mãe poder vir pra casa a tempo.

- Claro que não. Que bom que ela terminou o trabalho rápido. – Mason disse. – O filme fica pra outro dia Hathaway.

- Tá. – Eu falei, ainda sem acreditar. - Eu tenho que ir gente. Tenho aula de combate daqui a pouco.

- Uuuh, Rose vai malhar seu corpinho lindo. – Lissa falou brincando enquanto todos os caras em volta me davam uma olhada de cima a baixo.

- Mason, pare de me imaginar nua. Você ouviu o que ela disse? Eu vou pra aula de _combate. _Se eu quiser eu acabo com a sua raça rapidinho.

- Em _meus_ sonhos Rose, em _meus_ sonhos. – Ele falou com um sorriso sexy enquanto todos riam.

- Você quer uma carona? – Lissa perguntou.

- Nah, eu vou andando. Pra aquecer. Vejo vocês depois.

Há alguns anos eu fazia aulas de combate depois da aula. Eu comecei fazendo duas aulas por semana só por insistência da minha mãe, ela falava que uma mulher independente tinha que saber se defender. Depois eu fui gostando, e continuei indo só que todos os dias na semana. Eu já havia aprendido vários estilos de luta como karatê, judô e taekwondo. Lissa tinha razão, as aulas de combate e levantamento de peso faziam maravilhas pelo meu 'corpinho lindo'. E eu podia dizer que eu era gostosa só pelos olhares que alguns caras me davam.

Estava quase fora do campus quando vi Christian Ozera parado em cima de sua motocicleta olhando para nada em particular e acendendo repetidas vezes o seu isqueiro. Quando passei por ele nossos olhares se cruzaram e ele sorriu zombateiramente para mim.

Estranho demais.

Cheguei a academia e fui trocar de roupa no vestiário. Eu guardava dentro no meu armário uma roupa para exercícios e coisas de higiene pessoal para tomar banho depois do treino. Depois que estava vestida, com minha calça de ginástica preta, um top, uma regata folgada por cima e tênis, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e fui para o ginásio.

Alberta Petrov, minha personal trainer e uma das minhas pessoas favoritas em Nova Moscou estava me esperando.

- Hey, Rose. Tudo bem? – Ela me cumprimentou. Alberta era mais ou menos da idade da minha mãe, inclusive eu sabia que elas tinham ido a escola juntas.

- Tudo bem. O que nós vamos fazer hoje?

- _Nós_ não vamos fazer nada. – Eu olhei sem entender. – Eu tive que mudar meus horários, por isso a partir de hoje não vou poder te treinar mais. – Ela me viu abrir a boca para protestar então continuou rapidamente. – Calma, não é como se você fosse parar de treinar. Eu achei outra pessoa para entrar no meu lugar. Dimitri, você pode vir aqui, por favor?

Eu me virei para ver com que Alberta estava falando e congelei. Um cara alguns anos mais velho que eu e alto pra caramba andava em nossa direção. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho escuro preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e seus olhos também castanhos eram profundos e sérios. Ele usava uma camiseta e calças que não escondiam o seu ótimo físico. Ele era um gato. Não! Ele era um gato muuuuito gostoso.

- Rose, este é Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri, essa é Rosemarie Hathaway.

Eu tive que me certificar de que minha boca não estava escancarada antes de falar.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Eu falei estendendo minha mão.

- O prazer é meu, Rosemarie. – Ele falou com uma voz grossa e perfeita olhando diretamente em meus olhos. Imagina esse homem com essa voz sussurrando coisas em meu ouvido.

Acorda!

- Rose é uma aluna muito promissora. – Alberta disse, me tirando do transe em que eu estava por causa daqueles olhos. – Ela é muito esforçada e já tem uma base realmente boa. Na ficha dela tem alguns dos estilos que já trabalhamos. Você pode dar uma olhada depois Dimitri.

- É, pode dar uma olhada Dimitri. – Eu disse sem pensar e o vi enrugar a testa sem entender.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês trabalharem. – Ela falou, saindo do ginásio.

- Bem, Rosemarie hoje nós...

- Rose, pode me chamar de Rose. – Ele acenou e continuou.

- Rose... Vamos começar com a corrida inicial na esteira. Depois podemos lutar um contra o outro, para eu ver em que nível mais ou menos você está.

Eu concordei e continuamos. Eu corri na esteira, tipo... muito. Não sei qual era o objetivo desse cara para me fazer correr tanto, mas eu também não consegui perguntar porque toda vez que eu olhava pra ele eu corria o risco de começar a babar.

Depois fizemos o que Dimitri disse. Nos separamos e lutamos um contra o outro. Se eu achava que a aparência dele era impressionante é porque ainda não tinha visto ele lutar. O cara era um Deus. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e precisos e eu já podia me ver toda dolorida amanha de manha. Toda vez que eu ia atacar ele antecipava meus movimentos. No final Dimitri me derrubou e eu fiquei deitada do chão mesmo respirando pesadamente e sem forças para levantar.

- Rose? – Ele se agachou perto de mim com seu lindo rosto na altura do meu. – Você está bem?

- Yeah, eu só achei o chão bem confortável. Acho que vou ficar por aqui mais algum tempo. – Ele acenou e sentou ao meu lado. Eu fiquei deitada mais alguns minutos até levantar e me sentar com as pernas cruzadas em frente a ele. – Você quase me matou, cara.

- Não seja modesta, você lutou muito bem.

- Nem vem, isso foi um completo massacre. – Eu falei frustrada.

- A sua técnica é muito boa. Só precisa ser um pouco mais trabalhada.

- E esse vai ser o seu trabalho. Trabalhar a minha técnica? – Eu perguntei 'inocentemente'. Foi aí que eu vi a coisa mais linda do mundo. Dimitri sorrindo. Foi um rápido e singelo sorriso, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei encantada.

- É, esse vai ser o meu trabalho. – Ele pausou e me olhou de cima a baixo. – Eu tenho que admitir, quando vi você entrar por aquela porta eu achei que tinha me metido numa furada. Não há muitas garotas com o seu potencial, principalmente adolescentes.

- Hum... Obrigada? – Isso foi um elogio? Um momento de silêncio se abateu sobre nós até que eu tomei coragem e perguntei: – Então, onde foi que você aprendeu a lutar assim?

Ele me olhou por alguns instantes, como se considerasse me contar ou não.

- Eu queria entrar para o FBI. – Ele disse simplesmente, mas é óbvio que eu queria saber mais.

- Sério? Por quê? – Eu perguntei ficando de joelhos mais perto dele. Sem olhar nos meus olhos ele respondeu:

- Queria proteger as pessoas. Proteger a minha família, as pessoas que eu amo. – A admissão me pegou de surpresa. Não por ser algo extraordinário mas pela minha reação a ela. O simples fato de ele me contar alguma coisa sobre sua vida, de eu poder conhecê-lo melhor, me deixou fascinada. Eu me vi querendo saber mais e mais.

- É um sentimento muito nobre. – E falei simpaticamente mas ele riu com rancor.

- Nobre e estúpido. Eu aprendi a lutar para entrar para a Academia. O sonho ficou pra trás, meu aprendizado não. Por sorte está sendo útil agora, já que estou trabalhando com isso.

- Você não quer mais entrar para o FBI? – Eu precisava saber.

- Não é isso... – ele falou, ele olhou de novo, avaliando o quanto ele podia revelar – Não é que eu não queira... É complicado. – Ele falou como se isso encerrasse a questão

- Então o que você quer? – Eu o questionei de novo, vagamente consciente de que estava sendo uma pirralha chata. Ele me olhou e como antes, deu uma resposta simples.

- Só viver a minha vida. – Isso me corroeu por dentro. Que diabos ele queria dizer com isso? Eu não tive tempo de perguntar pois ele já havia se levantado. – Continuamos amanha então, Hathaway. Boa noite.

Dimitri caminhou para fora do ginásio e entrou no vestiário masculino enquanto eu o acompanhava com o olhar vidrado.

Eu estava completamente impressionada. Duas horas com ele tinham me nocauteado, mentalmente e fisicamente, é claro. Eu tinha hematomas para provar.

Eu fui para o vestiário tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Eram mais ou menos sete horas da noite e eu esperei que Mason ainda estivesse trabalhando para poder me dar uma carona. Ele trabalhava em uma loja de departamentos e normalmente saía no horário em que minha aula acabava então quando eu estava sem carro ele costumava me levar para casa.

Meu telefone tocou e eu vi que era minha mãe que estava ligando.

- Oi, mãe! Você já está por aqui? Pode vir me buscar na academia?

- Rose... Sinto muito. Eu ainda estou em Pittsburgh. Houve um problema no cálculo da margem de erro e levarão uma noite inteira para consertar. Acho que vou ter que dormir aqui.

- Ah. – Eu falei, sentindo minha voz falhar. – Tu-tudo bem, faz o que você tem que fazer mãe. – Me segurei para não mostrar o quão triste eu estava. Por algumas horas eu realmente acreditei que esta noite eu teria minha mãe só pra mim.

- Rose querida. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu prometo te compensar. Eu tenho que ir, querida.

- Ok, eu vejo você amanha, mãe.

- Eu te amo, não se esqueça disso.

- Eu também... – Ela já havia desligado e com isso uma pequena lágrima caiu pelo canto do meu olho. Eu raramente chorava, poucas coisas me deixavam triste.

Eu deixei mais algumas gotas caírem. Era melhor chorar onde ninguém visse, caso contrário arruinaria minha reputação.

Eu peguei o celular e disquei. Tocou duas vezes antes de atenderem.

- Lissa? Você pode vir me buscar? Eu to na academia. – Ao final da frase minha voz falhou um pouco. Foi o mínimo necessário para Lissa perceber que havia algo errado.

- Claro. – ela falou firmemente, sem nem perguntar. – Te encontro em vinte minutos.

Eu desliguei e tentei me recompor, foi aí que eu vi a figura parada na porta. Meus olhos encontraram com os de Dimitri, sua expressão ilegível. Ótimo, ele já havia deixado bem claro que achava que eu era uma garotinha fraca, isso só ia fazê-lo acreditar ainda mais nisso.

Eu encarei seus olhos escuros por mais alguns segundos e cansada da humilhação acenei com a cabeça e saí para o ar frio da noite.


	3. Capítulo 3, Fatos perturbadores

O conversível vermelho parou em frente a academia e eu entrei nele rapidamente, desesperada pelo calor do aquecedor.

- Hey Liss. Valeu por vir tão rápido – Eu falei já totalmente recomposta.

- Não foi nada. – Lissa ficou alguns segundo me observando. – Sua mãe não pode vir?

- É, ela não conseguiu terminar tudo a tempo. – Eu falei como se não fosse nada, mas vi reconhecimento passar pelos olhos de Lissa. Ela entendeu que o fato de minha mãe não ter conseguido vir para casa me magoava mais do que eu estava mostrando.

- Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Na verdade, não. - Ela ficou mais algum tempo me observando, como se procurasse por algo. Finalmente Lissa ligou o motor e guiou o carro de volta para a rua.

- Então, pizza, filme e sorvete? - Ela continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lissa era assim, tinha a habilidade de saber exatamente a hora certa de falar sobre as coisas. Ela deve ter sentido que esse era uma conversa para mais tarde, e que eu acabaria contado o que aconteceu, afinal, eu sempre contava.

- Parece um bom plano pra mim.

Nós fomos para a minha casa e pedimos pizza.

- Então, que filme você quer ver? – Lissa perguntou enquanto olhava a pilha de DVDs.

- Sei lá. Tudo, menos romance. O que eu menos preciso agora é um filme que me faça chorar.

- Ah, mas eu também não quero ver nenhum filme de ação! – Lisas reclamou, me conhecendo muito bem para saber os tipos de filme que eu gostava.

- Terror então!

- Não! Estamos sozinhas aqui nessa casa enorme!

- Deixa de ser medrosa – Eu falei enquanto carregava a pizza para o meu quarto.

- Que tal a Princesa e o Sapo, da Disney? – Eu torci a cara mesmo sabendo que ela não podia ver.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei, eu meio que estou me sentindo no humor para ver a Princesa e o Sapo. – Lissa falou como se isso encerrasse a questão.

- Ok, vamos ver a Princesa e o Sapo, então.

Lissa e eu nos esparramamos em minha cama que dava para duas pessoas, mas que incrivelmente não era de casal, comemos pizza e começamos a ver o filme.

Eu não sou muito fã de desenhos principalmente os de princesas. Eu nunca fui do tipo de me imaginar uma princesa linda e intocável que espera o príncipe encantado, essa imagem se encaixava melhor com Lissa. Eu sempre pensei em mim como a heroína que luta contra os vilões e que no final encontra um herói bonito e gostoso.

Repentinamente a imagem de Dimitri veio em minha cabeça ao pensar em um herói bonito e gostoso. Dimitri se encaixava perfeitamente. Lindo, um ótimo lutador, muuuito gostoso. Eu me lembrava claramente daquele olhar sério e analítico que ele tinha e de seu único e encantador sorriso e de...

- ROSE! – Lissa gritou e eu percebi que o filme já estava nos créditos.

- Aaaah! Qual o seu problema? – Deus, ela estava bem ao meu lado, pra que gritar?

- Eu estou falando com você a um tempão... No que você estava pensando? – Eu mordi o lábio para evitar sorrir. Eu não sabia se queria contar para Lissa sobre Dimitri.

Eu suspirei refletindo sobre contar ou não. Seu eu não falasse de Dimitri para Lissa ela ia ficar magoada, afinal não existiam segredos entre nós, mas se eu falasse ia mostrar que Dimitri significou mais para mim do que eu estava determinada a admitir. Afinal era uma coisa tão infantil contar para a melhor amiga sobre o professor gato.

Não, eu não ia contar. Não era como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer mesmo. Eu só achava o meu professor bonito, nada de mais. Não é pecado admirar as coisas!

- Foi mal, eu tava viajando aqui. O que você estava falando?

- Estava falado como a história é linda. – Ela falou ao se sentar no sofá embaixo da janela. - Eu gosto das princesas da Disney...

- Claro, porque você é quase uma delas. - Eu provoquei.

- Ah! Até você com isso, hoje de tarde eu... – Lissa parou de falar ao olhar pela janela. Algo no lado de fora estava chamando sua atenção. Eu me aproximei para ver também.

Do lado de fora Christian Ozera estava estacionando sua motocicleta.

- Hum... o que será que ele estava fazendo na rua até agora? Na biblioteca é que ele não estava.

- Como você sabe? – Lissa me perguntou com um olhar ofendido.

- Bem, é meio óbvio, né? Caras como ele não passam horas lendo livros. Passam horas fazendo coisas estúpidas e normalmente ilícitas.

- De novo, como você sabe? Você nem o conhece? – Essas perguntas me pegaram de surpresa. Desde quando ela se importava com o Ozera?

- E você o conhece?

- Não o bastante para concluir que ele é um delinquente! Você já o viu drogado ou já ouviu sobre algo que ele tenha feito que seja considerado inadequado?

- Bem, não...

- Justamente. Ele só age assim porque não o deixam agir de outro modo.

- Lissa, ele é filho de dois criminosos...

- São os pais dele Rose, não ele. Ele me contou o que aconteceu e...

- Peraí! Você andou falando com ele? – Eu perguntei chocada pela reviravolta nos acontecimentos.

- Eu conversei com ele hoje de tarde. – Ela respondeu me desafiando como se eu fosse a mãe dela.

- Por que? – Por que alguém no mundo ia querer conversar com Christian Ozera. – Ele falou alguma coisa de mais? Ele te destratou?

- Não seja boba, ele foi muito educado. – Eu ri ironicamente. – Ele foi mesmo! – Eu pude sentir que Lissa estava começando a ficar zangada.

- Tá, ok. Ele pode ser tanto um cara legal quanto um piromaníaco! Você não sabe e nem quer saber. Promete que vai ficar longe dele.

- Piromaníaco? Por quê?

- Ah, você sabe. Porque ele fica com aquele isqueiro o tempo todo. Acendendo e apagando.

O ar desanuviou um pouco quando nós duas começamos a rir descontroladamente.

- Ok, ele é meio estranho. – Ela concordou derrotada. – Mas não significa que ele seja do tipo perigoso. É só que... É fácil conversar com ele. Quando nos encontramos hoje eu estava ' mal', sabe? E ele meio que me fez esquecer as coisas que me preocupavam.

Eu sabia que tipo de 'mal' Lissa estava falando. Nos últimos tempos ser uma Dragomir não estava fazendo bem para Lissa. Todo contato social e padrão de comportamento que se exigia de um membro da realeza era demais para ela. Lissa tinha que lidar com pessoas como Camile e Aaron todo dia e algumas dela não eram legais. A realeza podia ser cruel quando queria.

Ainda existia o fato de Lissa exigir de mais dela em relação aos estudos e sua futura carreira. O pai de Lissa era um importante empresário e era fato conhecido que quando ele se aposentasse Lissa e seu irmão André cuidariam das empresas da família.

Era isso que fazia tão mal a Lissa, ter que se comportar como uma pessoa que ela não era para agradar os outros, seja a realeza ou os pais dela. Ela constantemente estava deprimida e cansada e eu fazia o máximo para ser a pessoa que aliviava toda essa tristeza.

Não me entenda mal, Lissa tinha uma ótima, família, com pais e um irmão que a amavam muito, morava em uma antiga mansão, tinha um carro super legal, e a melhor amiga mais legal de Nova Moscou (modéstia é um problema). Ela tinha uma vida boa, mesmo assim não era perfeita. Assim como a minha. Assim com a de todo mundo.

- Tá, Lissa. Mas nós não precisamos ficar perto pra ver se ele é perigoso ou não. Ou será que é isso que você quer? Um pouco de perigo na sua vida. – Eu brinquei jogando uma almofada nela. – Eu nunca me liguei que você gostava de badboys, Lissa! É isso né? Você quer montar na motocicleta dele...

- Ecaa! Rose, isso é tão vulgar! – Ela falou, mas riu comigo.

- Agora é sério, Liss. - Eu voltei ao tom sério. – Tenta ficar longe dele, por favor?

Lissa considerou minhas palavras por algum tempo e finalmente suspirou.

- Ok. Eu não vou fazer nenhum movimento para me aproximar dele. – Ela prometeu. – _Mas,_ eu também não vou fazer nenhum movimento para me afastar se ele decidir se aproximar de mim.

Eu concordei fingindo estar vencida. O que ela não considerou é que eu podia fazer com que o Ozera decidisse se mudar pro Japão sem Lissa nem sequer tomar conhecimento. Eu faço aulas de combate, não é mesmo?

- Aonde vocês se encontraram mesmo? – Eu perguntei curiosa. Eu não podia imaginar um lugar que Lissa freqüentasse e que recebesse tipos como Christian. Eu precisava descobrir para nunca mais deixá-la ir lá.

- Ah, foi no centro, em uma... loja perto da biblioteca. – Eu pude sentir sua hesitação, ela estava mentindo. Eu pensei em forçá-la a me contar a verdade mas não queria que ela ficasse chateada novamente. Isso teria que ficar para mais tarde.

- Já está ficando tarde. Vamos dormir. – Eu falei. – Você quer dormir no quarto de hospedes?

- Não seja idiota. Desde quando eu durmo no quarto de hospedes?

Nós nos preparamos para dormir, eu com meu pijama e Lissa com um que eu emprestei pra ela, e nos deitamos na minha cama que era quase de casal. Com os estômagos cheios de porcarias e as mentes mais cheias ainda, nós dormimos profundamente.

Eu acordei ouvindo um barulho vindo do meu banheiro.

- Já acordou, Bela Adormecida? – Lissa perguntou do banheiro.

- Huuumm...

- Vai, levanta ou vamos nos atrasar.

Eu levantei e me arrumei para a escola. Lissa e eu decidimos tomar café em um restaurante então fomos para o Joe's. Nós pedimos panquecas, suco de laranja e café e comemos apressadamente. Estávamos saindo da lanchonete quando eu dei um encontrão com alguém grande e alto, tropecei e já estava esperando o impacto com o chão quando duas mãos agarraram minha cintura e meu braço tentando me manter em pé.

- Hey, cuidado... – Me calei quando vi quem era. Dimitri Belikov, lindo e perfeito, estava parado em minha frente me segurando para que eu não caísse. – Dimitri... – Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti o tempo para ao encarar os olhos escuros e profundos dele.

- Rose, oi. – Ele desviou o olhar primeiro quase como se estivesse envergonhado e tirou a mão da minha cintura. – Eu sinto muito.

- Ah, não foi nada. – Como ontem um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu entre nós, até que Lissa me cutucou. – Hum, foi bom te ver, treinador, a gente se vê mais tarde. – Eu falei apertando a mão dele nervosamente.

- Até mais tarde. – Eu ouvi Dimitri dizer e me amaldiçoei. Apertar a mão do cara, sério mesmo? Tem coisa mais patética?

- Treinador? – Lissa perguntou me dando olhadas curiosas enquanto entrávamos no carro e seguíamos para a escola.

- É, Alberta não pode me treinar mais então ela arrumou outro treinador. – Eu falei sem emoção.

- Ah. Ele é bem bonito, né? – Lissa perguntou me testando.

- Yeah, para um treinador. – Parecia que eu havia passado no teste de Lissa, pois ela simplesmente acenou e deixou a questão de lado.


	4. Capítulo 4, Nos conhecendo melhor

**Oi gente, queria me desculpar por demorar a atualizar, é que está cada vez mais perto das provas de vestibular, então eu estou meio sem tempo. Outra coisa, duas pessoas comentaram no meu blog sobre o fato do Christian ser "órfão" e a Lissa não na minha história. O que eu pensei na verdade é que o fato dos pais da Lissa terem morrido foi meramente um acaso enquanto os pais do Christian já tinham uma má índole na história original. Entenderam? Eu também sei que eu mudei algumas pequeninas características dos personagens como a idade do Dimitri, mas vão por mim, a história faz mais sentido assim. E lembre, a história é uma FANfiction! Falem-me se estão gostando e aproveitem o capítulo. Beijos!**

O dia continuou igual a todos os outros. Eu estava em frente ao meu armário com Mia Rinaldi e Abby Badica quando Jesse Zeklos se aproximou.

- Ladies, mas que prazer ver todas vocês aqui. – Jesse era um descendente dos fundadores, membro da equipe de natação da escola e muito popular. Eu nem precisei olhar para Mia para saber que ela estava exultante por ele estar falando com ela. Jesse era muito bonito, ninguém podia negar, ele também tinha um ego do tamanho do Texas. Nós dois seguíamos, há alguns anos, uma rotina de provocações e flertes, porém nunca havíamos efetivado nossa relação. Afinal eu flertava com outros caras só pelo prazer de flertar, com Jesse eu flertava na esperança compartilhar alguns momentos impróprios.

Ele chegou perto de mim e passou seu braço em volta de minha cintura. – E você está deliciosamente estonteante hoje, Rose. – Jesse se aproximou e falou no meu ouvido, para que só eu ouvisse. – Eu quase posso imaginar como seria dar uma mordida.

Mia e Abby me olharam em um misto de admiração e inveja. Eu me aproximei do ouvido de Jesse e falei usando a mesma voz rouca e sexy que ele usou.

- Cuidado Jesse, porque o pior veneno é aquele que te agrada. – Disse simplesmente, sorrindo, fechando meu armário e me afastando do grupo.

Encontrei Lissa parada na porta da sala de aula e ela me deu um olhar de conhecimento.

- O que? – Eu perguntei inocentemente.

Foi só quando eu parei em frente ao ginásio da academia que meu estomago remexeu em nervosismo. Outra aula com Dimitri. Outra aula com aquele Deus, huuum!

Eu caminhei para dentro do ginásio sentindo todos os meus músculos doendo. Minhas previsões estavam certas, eu estava dolorida.

Dimitri estava sentado em um banco lendo um livro. Eu tentei dar uma olhada no que ele estava lendo mas não consegui. Que tipo de livro um cara como Dimitri lê?

- Você está atrasada. – Ele falou, fechando o livro e andando até mim. – Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo.

- É, foi mal. Eu tive uma super emergência de brilho labial. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de um jeito muito legal, sem entender o que eu tinha falado. Logo eu me lembrei que ele havia me visto chorar no dia anterior. De repente eu senti a necessidade de provar para ele que eu não era nenhum tipo de menininha fraca.

- Certo. Vamos lá, vinte minutos na esteira.

Nós seguimos até a sala de aparelhos e eu corri e malhei por cerca de meia hora. Depois voltamos ao ginásio e nos separamos par lutar um contra o outro.

Dessa vez Dimitri não me deu uma surra completa. Ele mostrou como melhorar alguns de meus movimentos e como ser mais sutil para pegar meu adversário de surpresa.

Eu observei tudo como se fosse uma criança vendo Barney. Ele era incrível em tudo o que fazia. Não o Barney, estou falando do Dimitri. Eu tentei pegá-lo de surpresa algumas vezes mas ele parecia ter um super radar e sempre conseguia me bloquear. A aula passou como um flash.

- Ok, Rose. Acabamos por hoje. – Ele falou. Nós dois fizemos o alongamento final e eu não pude deixar de olhar para seus músculos se flexionando enquanto ele se alongava. Era uma visão incrível, acredite.

Dimitri se virou para pegar sua bolsa e eu vi o momento perfeito para pegá-lo de surpresa. Eu me preparei o mais silenciosamente possível e ataquei. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e eu só pude senti-lo me bloqueando com um super golpe, me derrubando e me imobilizando no chão.

- Ahh! Como você sabia que eu ia atacar? – Eu falei frustrada, tentando sair de debaixo dele.

- Foi bem fácil, você meio que deu um grito de guerra quando me atacou. – Ele falou e então sorriu. Eu fiquei aproveitando por vários segundos aquele sorriso, até que ele se desfez. O olha de Dimitri viajou pelo meu corpo, analisando a posição em que estávamos e outras coisas mais. Ele imobilizava minhas pernas com as dele, cada uma de um lado meu e seus braços mantinham os meus presos perto do meu corpo. Como se tivesse levado um choque ele se levantou e se afastou de mim.

Eu levei alguns instantes para me recompor. – Cara, o que foi esse seu golpe ninja?

- É slaviano-goretskaya, uma luta marcial russa. – Ele falou com um leve sotaque.

- Uau... Você sabe lutar um monte de estilos. Quanto tempo levou para você aprender tudo? Aliás, quantos anos você tem? – Ele franziu confuso por causa de todas as minhas perguntas. Eu também tive a ligeira impressão de ver seus lábios se curvarem para cima, mas se o sorriso aconteceu ele o reprimiu rápido.

- Eu comecei a lutar quando era pequeno. Comecei com mais ou menos oito anos e continuo aprendendo até hoje. – Eu esperei para que ele respondesse minha última pergunta. Não havia percebido o quanto eu queria saber sua idade. Ele parecia ser tão sério e maduro. – Tenho vinte e um anos.

- Hum. Bem... Eu posso dizer que você aprendeu muito bem. – Eu observei mais para mim do que para ele.

- Eu vejo você segunda, Rose. – Ele falou sério dando meia volta e indo embora. Eu tive um repentino impulso de impedi-lo de ir embora e interrogá-lo ainda mais. Dimitri era extremamente intrigante e ficar ao redor dele aguçava a minha curiosidade. Não é todo dia que se vê uma cara enorme com cara de russo que luta como se tivesse sido treinado pelo exército soviético e extremamente bonito.

Andei lentamente para o saguão de entrada da Academia quando avistei Alberta.

- Hey, Treinadora Petrov! – Eu a chamei.

- Rose, como você está?

- Bem, acabei de sair da aula.

- Ah, e aí? Gostou do novo treinador. Belikov é realmente ótimo não é? Temos sorte de tê-lo aqui.

- É. Ele é realmente muito bom. Por que ele ainda dá aula aqui? – Eu perguntei o que vinha me intrigando desde que eu o conheci. Dimitri era muito bom. Ele conseguiria facilmente entrar para o FBI, quem sabe até para CIA, ou então competir em qualquer categoria de luta, mas mesmo assim ele preferia dar aula em uma pequena academia em uma cidadezinha.

- Pra juntar dinheiro, eu acho. Há alguns anos o sonho dele era entrar para o FBI. Ele ia ser um agente incrível, não me lembro porque ele não seguiu essa carreira... – Ela falou pensativa.

- Hum, é uma pena... – Eu observei.

- Eu tenho que ir, Rose. Só vim aqui resolver uns assuntos rápidos. A gente se vê.

Despedi-me de Alberta e segui para casa caminhando. Ao passar pela frente da Biblioteca Municipal vi Christian Ozera saindo. Quem diria que eu estava errada. Afinal o Ozera freqüentava esse tipo de lugar, bom com tantas coisas para queimar lá dentro ele devia achar aquele lugar um incrível parque de diversões.

Quando estava entrando em casa meu celular começou a tocar. Eu atendi rapidamente reconhecendo o toque de Lissa.

- Hey! O que vamos fazer hoje a noite? – Lissa perguntou animada.

Acabamos em uma 'reuniãozinha intima' na casa da família Castile, os pais de Eddie tinham ido passar o fim de semana em Vermont e deixaram o filho já adulto tomando conta da casa. Péssima idéia. Não era um festa grande, só haviam amigos nosso e graças a Deus nenhum membro pé no saco da realeza se infiltrou na festa.

Mais ou menos a uma hora da manha eu fui pra casa, muito a contra gosto de todos. Mas eu sabia que minha mãe já deveria estar em casa por essa hora.

Entrei e casa e segui para sala, onde minha mãe tinha adormecido vendo a CNN e enrolada em uma manta. Desliguei a televisão e tentei acordar mamãe.

- Mãe... vem, vamos para cama. – Ela olhou para mim sonolenta.

- Olá, Rose... Eu estava te esperando... – Ela disse bocejando.

- Ah, foi mal mãe, eu achei que você ia chegar tarde hoje, então nem te esperei. Eddie estava reunindo uns amigos na casa dele hoje.

Ela se levantou e subimos as escadas.

- Não tem problema, eu cheguei tarde mesmo. Desculpe Rose. – Ela pediu com um olhar implorador. – Eu prometo que amanha vai ser um dia meu e seu. – Ela bocejou novamente.

- Ok, mãe. Parece ótimo. – Eu respondi, abraçando-a – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Ela adicionou deitando-se na cama enquanto eu a cobria. Eu tive que rir disso. Era muito estranho que a durona Janine Hathaway fosse cuidada por alguém. Minha mãe era sempre tão séria e raramente mostrava suas emoções. Eu era um pouco como ela por isso que as vezes nós brigávamos feio. Apesar disso eu era feliz por saber que tínhamos uma boa relação, contanto que cada uma ficasse fora dos assuntos da outra.

O fim de semana passou como um borrão. Foi até divertido. Eu e mamãe fomos fazer compras em Bethel Park* e depois jantamos por lá no sábado e domingo Lissa e eu nos reunimos com alguns amigos para estudar. Foi um final de simples e mesmo assim agradável.

O resto da semana passou igualmente rápido, com coisas da escola, sair com meus amigos e ir para as aulas de luta, que eu detestava admitir tornaram-se o ponto alto do meu dia. Eu simplesmente adorava passar tempo com Dimitri. Eu gostava de aprender novas técnicas de luta e sentir que estava tornando meu corpo útil.

Eu também aproveitava cada pequena oportunidade para questionar Dimitri ou simplesmente fazê-lo falar sem querer algo sobre sua vida. Eu não estava obtendo grandes resultados, mas eu valorizava cada pequena coisa que eu sabia sobre ele. É claro que a razão de ele ainda estar lecionando em uma cidadezinha merreca e não chutando a bunda de criminosos procurados pelo FBI ainda era um mistério.

Foi na tarde de terça feira, dia que o meu gancho de direita finalmente teve algum efeito notável em Dimitri, que ele me contou, quase sem querer, que a família dele era diretamente russa, que sua mãe tinha vindo para os Estados Unidos ainda nova e que sua família às vezes falava russo em casa. Percebi que era daí que vinha o sexy sotaque de Dimitri, que eu desconfiava que nem ele sabia que tinha.

- Sibéria, sério camarada? – Eu perguntei, usando meu novo apelido para ele. Afinal ele era russo, né? - Esse deve ser tipo, o lugar mais frio do mundo, só fica antes do Alaska, e bem... Do Pólo Norte. – Eu falei zombando dele e recebendo só uma revirada de olhos em exasperação. – Me conta, - eu falei séria. – Pode ser sincero comigo. Você tem irmãos pingüins, não tem?

- Não tem pingüins na Sibéria, Rose. - Ele falou seriamente, mas eu tive a impressão de tê-lo visto reprimir um sorriso

Quarta feira de tarde, como eu estava comumente atrasada peguei Dimitri no flagra ouvindo uma música do Prince de séculos atrás e lendo um de seus livros de faroeste, que ele parecia adorar. Não perdi a chance de tirar sarro dele falando que aquela música até podia ser a hit do momento na Sibéria mas que nos EUA, nem mesmo minha mãe ouvia isso. Ele simplesmente me olhou e me botou para correr na esteira quase o dobro de meus quilômetros originais. A corrida só não foi um horror porque Dimitri decidiu se juntar a mim e correr na esteira ao lado da minha. Tive que me forçar a manter meus olhos em frente e não do Deus russo correndo e suando a apenas um metro de mim.

Na quinta feira eu estava desanimada pois lembrei que não trinaria no fim de semana, mas no final do treino eu tive a feliz surpresa de receber um genuíno sorriso de Dimitri depois de contar a minha teoria sobre Marilyn Manson ser um vampiro e ter transformado Bill Kaulitz, em um também.

Eu havia treinado somente uma semana com Dimitri mas eu podia perceber que estava aprimorando minha técnica de luta, não que Alberta não fosse uma ótima treinadora, é só que Dimitri tinha uma técnica diferente, mais séria, mais radical, quase letal.

Pra mim não era problema, eu gosto de viver perigosamente e é claro, eu gosto de letalidade.


	5. Capítulo 5, O Refúgio

Era hora do almoço de sexta feira e eu e Lissa estávamos sentadas em nossa mesa favorita enquanto Camille nos mostrava os planos que tinha feito para a festa beneficente, planos estes que incluíam toalhas de mesa dourada e uma estátua de gelo gigante de um lagarto montanhês. Camille na verdade tinha nos feito uma emboscada, nos encurralando no banheiro feminino e nos seguindo até o refeitório. Eu tive a chance de escapar da "Reunião extra-oficial do Grupo Juvenil de Descendentes dos Fundadores" já que eu não era da realeza, mas por simpatia a Lissa eu fiquei e escutei sobre como a festa ia ser "fantabulosa" e "maravilhástica", de acordo com Camille, e concordando educadamente com cada idéia horrorosa para a festa. Lissa ia ter que intervir seriamente nesses planos.

Assim que o sinal tocou, porém, eu deixei minha educação de lado e levantei rapidamente, sem deixar possibilidade de Camille opinar, puxando Lissa pela mão.

- Ok, nós nos salvamos de ter que caminhar para aula com Camille dizendo como ia ser "incrívilhoso" ter uma fonte jorrando purpurina por todo o salão! – Eu falei sorrindo forçadamente. – Lissa, é melhor você começar a pensar em como transformar a festa da Barbie em uma coisa mais normal.

- Relaxa, eu não vou deixá-la estragar _mais_ uma festa.

- Certo. Eu vou pra aula, nos vemos na educação física, então? – Lissa gemeu.

- Rose, nós já fomos ontem e anteontem, não podemos faltar só um diazinho? – Ela falou me dando o olhar que ela sabia que conseguia tudo.

- Você falou isso semana passada. Não. É o único momento do dia que você faz alguma atividade física. Vamos, precisamos disso para manter esses corpinhos lindos. – Não que Lissa precisasse, ela tinha a estatura física de uma modelo sem nem mesmo se esforçar para isso.

- Rooose, - ela me olhou implorando. – Você faz aula de combate todo dia, você vai hoje lá não vai? Então, vai manter esse corpinho lindo mais tarde. Por favoooooor! – Ela estava fazendo de novo, me controlando completamente.

- Ok, mas só hoje! – Eu falei cedendo, pois só o pensamento de passar a minha tarde com Dimitri me satisfez.

- Yeeeah. Encontre-me embaixo das arquibancadas no último tempo. – Ela falou me abraçando e correndo para a aula.

Eu estava sentada em minha carteia na aula de história, contando os minutos para encontrar com Lissa enquanto conversava com Abby e Meredith.

- Então, vocês ouviram falar sobre a festa de Greg Dashkov no sábado? – Meredith perguntou.

- É claro que eu ouvi falar! Ele chamou vários membros da realeza. – Abby falou encarnando a própria menininha real que era. – Inclusive eu vou.

- Yeah, e como você vai fazer isso Abby? É uma festa para maiores de idade como Greg e seus amigos da faculdade. Não vão deixar uma menininha entrar e estragar a festa. – Eu falei zombando Abby, que não gostou muito e me lançou um olhar venenoso.

- Para seu governo, Timoty Szelsky e eu estamos saindo, e ele foi da turma de terceiro ano de Greg. Pode escrever querida, eu já estou dentro.

- Yeah, yeah. – Eu falei duvidando. Abby se preparou para responder quando o sinal tocou. Sem dar tempo para ele inventar mais uma forma de parecer superior eu me levantei e corri para a saída, indo ao encontro de Lissa. Estava tão apressada que ao virar numa esquina do corredor dei um encontrão em alguém.

- Heey, vai com calminha... Oi, Rosie! – Mason falou feliz e eu vi que ele estava vestindo o uniforme de educação física.

- Hey, Mase. Eu não posso falar agora, vejo você mais tarde.

- Ih, saquei, Rose e Lissa vão matar a aula de educação física. – Ele falou simplesmente.

- Sim, e o Mason vai ser um bom menino e não vai contar pra ninguém, né? – Eu falei batendo as pestanas de um jeito sedutor e fazendo-o me dar uma olhada de cima a baixo considerando o que eu pedia.

- É... o Mason vai ser um bom menino, - ele sorriu travessamente – mas você vai ficar me devendo, Hathaway. E eu vou cobrar.

- Obrigada, Mase. – Eu falei dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha e correndo para encontrar Lissa.

Embaixo das arquibancadas do campo de futebol, Lissa me esperava impaciente. – Hey, já era hora. – Ela falou.

- Encontrei com Mason no caminho, e ele meio que descobriu o que íamos fazer. Mas não se preocupe, eu já lidei com isso. – Eu falei sorrindo.

- Ah, Rose, você não presta. – Ela me lançou um olhar reprovador, mas que no fundo era puro divertimento.

- Eu sei. Então, o que vamos fazer?

- Eu estava pensando em ir para a biblioteca municipal e ficar em uma das alas interditadas.

- Lissa... eu não vou matar aula pra ficar em uma biblioteca. – Ela podia achar legal, mas eu com certeza não achava. A biblioteca de Nova Moscou era enorme, na minha opinião, grande demais para o tamanho da cidade. O problema era que ela existia há anos, e tinha todo o tipo de coisa. Até pessoas de outras cidades vinham visitar a biblioteca, pois além do conteúdo gigantesco ela era considerada um símbolo da arquitetura russa na América. Três palavras: chato pra burro. Para mim a única coisa realmente legal na biblioteca era que ela era tão grande que existiam alas que nem eram abertas ao público, essas eram as minhas favoritas, já que eram ótimas para se esconder, matar aula, e ocasionalmente dar uns amassos.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero dar uma olhada em algo e enquanto isso você se distrai vendo livros nas alas interditadas, eles são cheios de lendas e coisas sombrias! Bem o seu estilo.

**- Yeah, mesmo assim eu achei que a gente ia fazer alguma coisa divertida. Vamos pegar o carro e ir comer alguma coisa, ou ver um filme no cinema. Nós podemos ir até Bethel Park*, assim ninguém acha a gente, faremos compras. Legal, né?**

_* (Cidade de tamanho médio no sudoeste da Pensilvânia.) _

- Tá, mas a gente pode só dar uma olhadinha na biblioteca? Eu prometo que não vamos demorar muito? – Lissa perguntou seriamente e eu desconfiei que ela não queria fazer só uma visita casual a biblioteca.

- Tá, ok. Vamos.

Nós atravessamos rapidamente o campus da escola, olhando para os dois lados com medo de algum professor nos ver. Crazy Vlad ficava a um quarteirão da praça principal da cidade, e esta fica bem no meio de Nova Moscou, cercada pelas quatro ruas principais que bifurcavam chegando até os confins da cidade, cercados por montanhas e bosques característicos do interior da Pensilvânia. A Biblioteca Municipal Anna S. Charsie era uma gigantesca construção em uma das extremidades da praça que possuía três andares superiores e um andar subsolo, todos repletos de livros, velho e novos.

Nós entramos na biblioteca e Lissa indicou para segui-la. Nos fomos seguindo por entre as estantes até chegarmos ao final do corredor que dava diretamente para uma parede. Eu achei que Lissa tinha finalmente enlouquecido por passar tempo demais lendo quando ela continuou andando ao longo da parede e parou em frente uma porta de madeira.

- Costumava ser uma saída de emergência – ela me explicou – mas hoje é só uma forma de você chegar direto nas alas interditadas sem usar o elevador. É proibido andar por aqui.

Eu olhei como se ela tivesse ficado louca. Lissa quebrando regras? Era chocante.

- Sabe Liss, você passa tempo demais aqui. As traças desse lugar finalmente chegaram ao seu cérebro. – Eu sorri provocando.

- Haha. Ok, então fica aqui. Eu só vou buscar uma coisa e já volto.

- Sem chance de você ir sozinha. – Eu falei e abri a porta que dava para uma imensa escada de pedra em espiral que subia os três andares e descia até o subsolo. – Nossa, eu não queria ter uma emergência naquela época porque esse lugar é mais como uma prisão do que como um lugar pra escapar.

- Eles fizeram o que podiam - Lissa falou começando a subir as escadas. Nós subimos os dois andares rapidamente e quando eu achei que tínhamos chegado Lissa subiu mais um lance e parou em frente à outra porta de madeira. Ela me lançou um olhar pensativo e eu senti que ela estava considerando algo.

- Qual é, Lissa. Desde quando nós mantemos segredos uma da outra?

Ela mordeu o lábio ainda pensando.

- Só espera aqui, ok Rose? Eu volto logo. – Eu ia protestar quando ela me olhou implorando.

- Tá, vai logo. – Ela sorriu, abriu a porta e antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance de protestar ela fechou. Eu dei uma olhada ao redor. A escada era iluminada pela luz que entrava por janelas ao longo da subida toda, mas em alguns lugares eu pude ver lâmpadas elétricas que deveriam acender a noite. Eu percebi também que olhando de fora da biblioteca não era possível ver a escada, pois as janelas que possibilitavam a entrada de luz se encaixavam perfeitamente no resto da fachada.

Eu dei uma olhada no relógio. Lissa tinha ficado mais de dez minutos lá dentro. Seguindo meus instintos eu abri a porta e entrei no que parecia ser um sótão vazio a não ser por alguns móveis e estantes cobertos com lençol. Do lado oposto da porta eu vi o grande vitral redondo que se localizava na frente da biblioteca e embaixo alguns móveis descobertos e limpos. Um sofá que devia ser da antiga mobilha da biblioteca se encontrava perto de uma mesa com uma cadeira e duas estantes com livros e muitos outros exemplares espalhados pelo chão, todos os móveis dispostos perto do vitral proporcionando uma excelente vista da praça principal.

- Lissa? – Ela de um pulo quando eu chamei seu nome, parou de organizar uma pilha de livros em cima da mesa e se virou para mim.

- Ro-rose. Eu achei que você ia ficar lá fora. – Ela falou guardando os livros na mochila.

- O que é isso aqui?

- Nada, vamos? – Ela falou começando a caminhar em minha direção.

- Lissa. – eu a repreendi. Há quanto tempo ela vem escondendo isso de mim? Ela suspirou e recolocou a mochila na mesa.

- Tá, aqui é meio que o meu refúgio – ela falou olhando para os próprios pés. – Eu venho aqui quando estou triste, quando tenho assuntos pra pensar, quando brigo com meus pais - Ela levantou o olhar e eu pude sentir ela me desafiando – Vá em frente, ria.

Eu dei mais uma olhada no lugar. Era aconchegante, dependendo do ponto de vista, pra quem gosta de livros e mofo, mas eu pude imaginar Lissa sentada no sofá, com uma manta em volta de si lendo e observando as pessoas passarem na rua. Eu sempre soube que ser uma das últimas descendentes da família Dragomir exigia muito dela, padrões de comportamento, boa relação com os outros membros das famílias. Ela realmente se sentia mal com tudo isso, então eu fiquei feliz dela ter esse lugar onde ela podia vir e só... ser ela mesma.

- Você fez tudo isso? – Eu perguntei.

- Não. Algum tempo atrás eu descobri esse lugar. Eu fiquei encantada – ela sorriu sonhadora – mas quando comecei a vir aqui já estava tudo no lugar, eu só limpei um pouquinho.

Eu suspirei – Ok, Lissa. Só pegue suas coisas e vamos, se eu ficar mais tempo nesse lugar eu posso começar a gostar daqui. - Ela sorriu e nós começamos a descer as escadas. Estávamos na frente da porta em que entramos quando eu ouvi movimento do outro lado. Rapidamente empurrei Lissa para a escada que levava para o subsolo torcendo para que a pessoa não descesse. Não tivemos sorte, pois foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu puxei a mão de Lissa e ao chegar ao subsolo abri a primeira porta que vi e empurrei Lissa para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Nós duas seguramos a respiração e ouvimos quem quer que fosse abrir outra porta e depois fechar.

- Uh, essa foi por pouco – eu falei exalando ao tentar abrir a porta por onde viemos. A maçaneta nem girou. Fiz de novo. Nada.

- Que foi, Rose?

- Não abre. A porta não abre. – Eu falei puxando, empurrando e golpeando a porta.

- Como assim? – Lissa tentou também. Foi aí que eu dei uma olhada aonde entramos.

A sala parecia ser um escritório. Eu tateei até achar um interruptor e acendi a luz.

Uma sala pequena, com papeis e livros por todo lados, iluminada com algumas lâmpadas amarelas. Havia uma grande mesa em um canto, um tapete cobria todo o chão da sala. Como em qualquer outro canto desse lugar, tinham estantes encostadas em quase todas as paredes da sala e os livros estavam muito bem arrumados, mas pareciam ser antigos. Também havia arquivos de ferro em outra parte da parede.

Porém o que mais me alarmou não foi a quantidade de livros inúteis desse lugar. Foi o fato de não haver mais nenhuma porta ou janela. Nenhuma outra forma de sair.

Um péssimo lugar para ficarmos presas.


	6. Capítulo 6, Não podia ficar pior

- Rose? O que vamos fazer? – Lissa falou começando a entrar em pânico.

- Vou ligar para o Mason, quando terminar a aula ele vem tirar a gente daqui. – Peguei meu celular e quase tive vontade de tacá-lo longe. – Sem sinal.

- O meu também. Tem muita pedra em volta. Acho que o sinal não chega até aqui. – Eu olhei as paredes. Todas feitas de pedra. _Duuurd, estamos no subsolo_, eu pensei.

- Tá... Tenta achar um lugar que tenha sinal. Tenta todos os cantos da sala. Eu vou bater na porta e ver se alguém me escuta.

Tentamos isso por algum tempo. Eu gritei, bati e até xinguei coisas obscenas. Ninguém ouviu. No final acabamos sentadas no chão da sala sem mais energia para pensar no que fazer.

- Que tipo de pessoa idiota faz uma porta que não abre por dentro? – Eu falei.

- Quem usa esse lugar deve ter uma chave, _né_? – Lissa falou como se fosse óbvio - Pra abrir a porta e não ficar preso. – Ela levantou-se e começou a olhar os livros nas estantes.

Eu recostei a cabeça. Nós tínhamos que sair daqui. Eu não podia deixar que Lissa ficasse presa aqui, principalmente porque a culpa era minha. Eu que tinha empurrado ela para dentro desse quarto estúpido. Se não tivéssemos fugido teríamos sido pegas, mas comparado a ficar presa em um quarto sem saída, levar um sermão da bibliotecária não era nada.

- São registros – ela me falou. – Registros de acontecimentos. Novos moradores, casamentos, nascimentos. Lista de descendentes, acordos comerciais, posse de terras. Olha isso. – Ela apontou para uma estante com doze prateleiras, cada uma com uma etiqueta com um nome de uma das famílias fundadoras, a 'realeza'. – Dashkov, Ozera, Ivashkov, Dragomir...

Eu levantei e fui até ela.

- Mas não são registros como os de cartório. É como se fossem pessoais. Como um dossiê das famílias. Das mais importantes pelo menos. – Ela foi na estante do lado , puxou um livro e me entregou.

Mazur, o sobrenome do meu pai estava escrito na lateral do livro.

Quando meus pais se separaram mamãe mudou meu nome, deixei de ter o sobrenome do meu pai, que tinha ido trabalhar na Turquia, para ter o sobrenome de solteira da minha mãe. Ela nunca me falou porque fez isso, mas acho que foi mais uma das tentativas dela de mostrar que nos virávamos muito bem sem meu pai.

Eu abri o livro e vi varias anotações sobre meus antepassados. As coisas importantes que fizeram, os filhos tiveram. Fui para as últimas paginas e vi o nome do meu pai a seguido por todas as suas informações, data de nascimento, profissão, data de casamento, os acordos comerciais importantes que ele já havia feito. Meu nascimento.

Em outra pagina havia o meu nome.

_Rosemarie Mazur_

_Nascida e residente em Nova Moscou. Trocou seu nome para Rosemarie Hathaway. Para mais informações ver o livro Hathaway._

Eu coloquei o livro no lugar e comecei a procurar pelo livro da família da minha mãe quando ouvi um baque surdo atrás de mim. Lissa estava pegando alguns livros e os que ela não se interessava jogava no chão. E ri da cena em que nos encontrávamos até que Lissa jogou um livro no meio do tapete. Ao bater no chão o livro não fez o baque surdo que fazia no resto do chão. O barulho era de algo oco.

Lissa pareceu não percebeu, mas eu fui até o tapete e o levantei. No meio do chão de pedra clara havia um alçapão de madeira. Eu quase agradeci a Deus quando vi o que poderia ser a nossa saída.

- Lissa! – Eu chamei e ouvi ela dar um gritinho ao ver o que eu tinha encontrado.

- Graças a Deus.

- É, é. – Eu puxei a argola de metal do alçapão e depois de alguma resistência eu consegui abrir revelando uma escada de pedra e o que parecia ser um túnel escuro.

- E agora? – Lissa perguntou colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás a orelha e se abaixando para ver melhor. – Está escuro Rose. Não sei se devíamos descer.

- É, mas não podemos ficar aqui, né?

- Mas como você sabe que aí é a saída?

- Bom, não tem outra forma. Vamos dar uma olhada. Se acharmos esquisito, voltamos – Ela ainda parecia desconfiada. – Vamos só ver se achamos um lugar que tenha um sinal de celular. Aí ligamos para o Mason e voltamos.

- A essa altura deveríamos ligar é pra polícia. - Ela falou, mas mesmo assim pegou a mochila.

Eu fui na frente e usei a luz do meu celular até que vi algo como se fosse uma tocha que se vê em filmes medievais.

- Nossa, quem criou esse lugar achar que estamos aonde? Hogwarts? – Eu me virei para Lissa que ainda estava dentro do cômodo. – Vê se você acha alguma coisa que faça fogo. Tipo fósforos ou algum material que queime fácil. - Lissa me jogou a chave do carro dela. – O que é isso?

- Um isqueiro, gênio. – Eu acendi a tocha e dei uma olhada no longo túnel.

– Eu vou dar uma olhada, você fica aqui.

- Nem pensar. – Ela falou passando por mim e acendendo outra tocha. Andamos pelo túnel algum tempo até que Lissa e eu paramos.

Em nossa frente havia uma ante sala redonda com uma porta enorme de madeira gravada com escritos de alguma língua que eu não conhecia e sem nenhum tipo de maçaneta, somente uma tranca enorme.

- Que bizarro. – Eu falei e vi Lissa concordar. – Que língua é essa?

- É russo. – Ela falou

- Você fala russo? – Eu perguntei chocada.

- Não. Eu sei por causa da viagem que fiz com a minha família pra Rússia no verão retrasado. E porque eu já estudei um pouco também.

- Você sabe o que diz?

- Não, não sou realmente boa em russo.

Eu dei uma olhada na sala circular. Haviam três outros túneis que levavam em direções opostas. Era isso, escolher um dos túneis.

- Por algum misterioso motivo eu não acho que essa porta nos leve até a saída. – Eu falei sarcasticamente.

- E agora? – Lissa perguntou, eu podia sentir que ela estava cansada e com medo. Eu tinha que tirá-la daqui. Peguei a mão dela e escolhi o primeiro túnel que vi. Não foi uma idéia inteligente, já que a primeira porta que eu tinha visto tinha metido a gente nessa roubada.

Andamos por mais alguns minutos e eu gritei de entusiasmo quando o túnel começou a subir. A subida levou mais algum tempo também até que chegamos ao que parecia ser a tampa de um bueiro com uma escada embaixo. Eu entreguei a tocha a Lissa e empurrei a tampa.

Vi a luz do sol entrar pela fresta de abertura e dei o empurrão final até abrir totalmente a tampa. Subi e puxei Lissa. Felizes, começamos a pular e nos abraçar.

- Conseguimos!

- É, eu sei! Eu sei!

- Conseguimos!

- Onde estamos?

Eu dei uma olhada ao redor.

- Rose, isso aqui é uma igreja. – Eu sacudi a cabeça concordando e dando uma olhada na pequena capela vazia. Era a capela do cemitério. Eu só havia estado aqui algumas vezes, no funeral da avó de Lissa e no da minha própria avó, só que desse eu nem lembrava.

- Vamos embora, Lissa. – Nós apagamos as tochas e jogamos dentro do túnel, tampamos o buraco em que saímos e caminhamos com nossas coisas pra fora da capela.

Estava escurecendo quando conseguimos achar a saída. O cemitério da cidade tinha duas entradas, uma a três quarteirões do centro e outra que dava para uma rua com poucas casas. Lissa e eu procuramos a saída que levava à cidade e só voltamos a respirar quando saímos do cemitério.

- Um final bem agradável para nossa aventura, né? – Eu comentei e Lissa deixou escapar uma risada nervosa.

- Só, quero ir pra casa. – Ela adicionou choramingando.

Nós andamos, ou melhor, corremos, para o estacionamento do colégio para pegarmos nossos carros. O fato de estar escurecendo e de nós termos acabados de praticamente cruzar a cidade através de túneis subterrâneos e sair justamente em um cemitério não nos deixou coragem suficiente para andar tranquilamente pelas ruas escuras da cidade.

- Eu te ligo mais tarde para combinarmos o que fazer no fim de semana! – Lissa falou ao entrar em seu conversível. – André deve passar uns dias com a gente então vai ser legal se você vier também. Quem sabe você não dorme lá em casa?

- Yeah, parece ótimo. Falo com você mais tarde. – Eu me despedi e segui para o meu próprio carro.

Dirigi feito uma louca para a academia e como sempre cheguei atrasada para a minha aula. Entrei feito um furacão no ginásio, torcendo para que Dimitri tivesse um pouquinho de piedade comigo e não me desse um sermão.

- Eu sinto muito meeesmo, camarada! Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha hoje, mas eu tô aqui, e tô pronta pra treinar! – Eu disse parando ofegante na frente de um Dimitri muito sério.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora para mim.

- E você vai treinar vestindo jeans e sapatilhas? – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo – Rose, você está um desastre, o que aconteceu? – Dimitri perguntou com o que pareceu preocupação.

- Pra começar... Como você sabe que isso é uma sapatilha? Homens não deveriam saber isso. – Eu o olhei desconfiada, vendo Dimitri por um ângulo totalmente novo. Será que ele era? Não, ele era gato de mais pra isso.

Ele me deu um genuíno sorriso, divertido com o meu comentário. – Eu tenho três irmãs, eu meio que entendo certas coisas. – Ele respondeu ficando tímido repentinamente.

Três irmãs? Nossa, mais uma coisa sobre Dimitri para eu anotar no meu Livro Secreto de Coisas Sobre Dimitri. Não que eu tivesse um.

- Então, o que aconteceu com você? – Ele questionou novamente e eu percebi que ele não ia desistir facilmente. Comecei a pensar em uma desculpa plausível para o meu atraso e a minha aparência de quem se levantou do túmulo, literalmente, porque vamos combinar, a resposta "Fiquei presa em uma sala sem saída e depois descobri uma passagem secreta que leva para túneis embaixo da cidade onde existe uma porta enorme e esquisita com coisas escritas em russo mas que incrivelmente _não_ é uma saída, mas que fica perto de outros túneis que dão em um cemitério e talvez em lugares mais assustadores." não era bem o tipo de resposta que se dá para alguém que se está tentando impressionar.

- Hum, hoje teve uma liquidação de sapatos na Taylor's. Sabe como é. Tive que estapear algumas pessoas.

Dimitri me olhou desconfiado por alguns instantes antes de, pelo que eu entendi, decidir que ele realmente não se importava com o que tinha acontecido. Surpreendentemente, o ato dele não se importar fez o meu coração doer um pouquinho.

- Bom, não vai dar tempo de fazer nada hoje então acho que você está liberada. – Ele falou, virando-se para pegar sua mochila.

Não! Nãão! Esse era o tempo que eu esperava ficar com Dimitri antes do fim de semana. Ele não podia ir embora assim. De repente eu me vi pensando em algum assunto, qualquer assunto, que fizesse ele não ir embora.

- Então... Três irmãs, hum? Isso é muita coisa. – Eu disse andando até ele e sentando no banco onde sua mochila estava apoiada.

Dimitri me deu uma olhada de lado. – Yeah, é sim. Principalmente se você for o único homem da casa.

- Ué, por quê? Seu pai não mora com vocês? – No segundo em que eu terminei de perguntar me arrependi, afinal esse não era um assunto meu. As famílias tinham conflitos, a minha própria família tinha.

- É, ele não mora conosco. – Dimitri falou desconfortável e eu senti a necessidade de me desculpar, mas não sabia como.

- Meu pai também não mora comigo. – Eu contei. - Eu, na verdade, não o vejo a um bom tempo.

Dimitri levantou o olhar me analisando e quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu puder ver uma emoção que não reconheci. Meu olhar ficou preso ao dele por vários segundos enquanto eu me perdia naqueles olhos castanhos profundos e quentes.

- Sinto muito. – Ele disse finalmente.

- Naah, não é ruim assim. Afinal, eu tenho a minha mãe. Pensando bem, deve ser muito mais fácil viver só com uma mulher do que com quatro.

Dimitri sorriu e sentou-se no banco onde eu estava sentada, não muito próximo de mim, mas perto o suficiente.

- Cinco. Minha avó vive conosco também. Mas Karolina, minha irmã mais velha, casou-se há três anos e já não mora com a gente. Se bem que ela passa a maior parte do tempo dela lá em casa mesmo. – Ele falou sorrindo, como se tivesse lembrado alguma piada interna que eu não sabia. Aquilo me fez sorrir com ele, pois pela primeira vez Dimitri não vestia a sua "máscara de treinador" e parecia sereno e feliz.

- E suas outras irmãs? – Eu perguntei desesperada por saber mais.

- Sonya ainda mora com a gente, ela trabalha na farmácia do centro. E Victorya ainda está na escola. - Ele pausou pensativo. – Ela deve ser um ano mais nova do que você. – Ele disse me analisando.

Interessante. Precisava lembrar de dar uma olhada nessa garota, só por curiosidade. Falar sobre sua família parecia ser o assunto favorito de Dimitri e eu não me importava de ouvir realmente. Nós conversamos por mais alguns minutos. Cada um comentando pequenas coisas sobre sua vida. Nada muuuito pessoal, mas totalmente suficiente para mim.

- Eu tenho que ir, Rose. Pena que não conseguimos treinar nada hoje. Nos vemos segunda. – Ele disse, se levantando e saindo do ginásio.

Eu olhei sua figura alta, forte, e sexy desaparecer atrás das portas duplas enquanto me perdia em pensamentos.

Estava mais do que na hora de eu reconhecer que o que eu sentia por Dimitri não era só admiração. Eu tinha uma queda enoooorme por ele, uma que você não sobreviveria se caísse.

Uma queda perigosamente grande pelo meu mentor.


	7. Capítulo 7, Que comece a festa

Era sábado de manha e eu estava arrumando minhas coisas para ir para a casa de Lissa. Minha mãe tinha ido a uma cidade vizinha resolver um problema do trabalho e provavelmente só voltaria de noite.

Eu não havia contado a ninguém sobre a minha pequena aventura do dia anterior, e Lissa muito menos. Ela insistia que deveríamos contar para a polícia mas eu não via motivo. Qualquer que fosse o motivo daqueles túneis estarem lá embaixo, as autoridades já deveriam saber disso. Afinal, alguém teve que construí-los.

Lissa morava em uma enorme mansão colonial nos limites da cidade de Nova Moscou. Quando eu falo que Lissa é uma princesa eu não estou brincando. Toda a sua casa gritava "riqueza, riqueza, riqueza" e Lissa tinha literalmente tudo o que queria. Ela podia ter crescido como qualquer outra menininha mimada da realeza, mas ela não ligava para essas coisas. Lissa se importava muito com o bem estar de outros.

Eu parei meu carro na vaga de visitantes da garagem, que continha não menos do que cinco carros, além do meu, e entrei na casa pela entrada da garagem.

- Senhorita Rose! É um prazer vê-la aqui novamente. – Celeste, a governanta da família, falou me cumprimentando. Eu e Lissa já havíamos dado muito trabalho para essa mulher, então eu duvidava que fosse um prazer me ver. Mas pensando bem, fazia um bom tempo que ela não tinha que limpar a nossa bagunça ou me levar para o hospital correndo porque eu sofri um acidente.

- Hey, Celi. – Eu falei dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Lissa está lá em cima?

- Sim, pode subir. – Ela respondeu voltando aos seus afazeres.

Eu subi as enormes escadas e segui para o quarto de Lissa sem me incomodar de bater eu entrei.

- Hey, finalmente. Tudo bem? – Lissa me cumprimentou. Seu quarto era um dos quarto mais lindos que eu já vi. Não, não era todo rosa cheio de flores e borboletas. Bem, quando éramos pequenas era. Hoje ele era todo decorado num estilo que misturava clássico e moderno, com uma cama king size de dossel branco transparente, uma enorme escrivaninha combinando com a cama e vários sofás e poltronas espalhados pelo quarto ou em volta da televisão. O quarto era super legal, mas o mais impressionante era seu enorme closet, três vezes maior que o meu, contendo todo tipo de roupa ou acessórios da moda que você possa imaginar.

- Yeah, eu tô legal. E você? - Eu falei, jogando minhas coisas em uma poltrona e me sentando no sofá.

- Bem. Ainda um pouco neurótica sobre ontem. Quero dizer... Nós deveríamos contar pra alguém, Rose!

- Pela última vez Lissa. Não! Não tem motivo para gente fazer isso.

- Mas e se alguma outra pessoa ficar presa lá? Não vão saber onde procurar! – Ela falou enquanto passava nervosamente os canais.

- Olha Liss. Se alguém desaparecer eu prometo que pessoalmente... Eu faço uma ligação anônima falando pra procurarem na biblioteca, ok? Só... Não fica cismada com isso. Sabe o que nós vamos fazer? Nós vamos nos divertir muito esse fim de semana e na segunda feira o que aconteceu ontem vai ser passado!

- O que vai ser passado, na segunda feira? – André perguntou ao entrar no quarto. – Ah, Rosemarie! Uma das minhas pessoas favoritas no mundo. - André era o irmão mais velho de Lissa. No momento ele estava cursando a faculdade Dartmouth mas de vez em quando ele vinha passar uns dias com sua família. André e Lissa eram muito próximos apesar dos quatro anos de diferença. André fez o ensino médio na Crazy Vlad como nós e na época foi um ilustre membro do time de futebol, super popular e muito bonito.

- André. Você é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas também. Mas se você me chamar assim de novo eu vou ter que te socar. – Eu falei, sorrindo docemente e o abraçando. André era extremamente bonito. Ele era alto, com cabelo loiro escuro e olhos cor de jade, como todos na família de Lissa.

- Yeah, você ficaria ainda mais charmosa me socando. – André disse se jogando ao lado de Lissa no sofá. – E então, quais as novidades? Algo de interessante aconteceu nesse fim de mundo?

Lissa e eu trocamos um olhar confidente mas antes que ela pudesse contar sobre nossa aventura do dia anterior eu a impedi.

- Nope. Nada de novo. Esta cidade continua sendo quieta e entediante do jeito que você a deixou quando foi embora. – Eu falei e Lissa pareceu se recuperar rápido.

Nós passamos algum tempo conversando sobre as poucas novidades da cidade e falando mal dos outros, do jeito que fazíamos antes de André se formar. Lissa, André e eu sempre fomos próximos pois eu passei boa parte da minha infância na casa dos Dragomir. Nós não andávamos juntos na escola já que eu e Lissa éramos calouras e André era um veterano, mas fora da escola nós saíamos, viajávamos e passávamos bastante tempo juntos.

Quando eu era pequena tive uma quedinha pelo irmão de Lissa. Durou pouco. Só até ele pintar o cabelo da minha Barbie favorita de verde. Foi no ginásio que eu realmente tive minha primeira paixão platônica. André era mais velho, lindo e sarado e eu passei quase duas semanas interas pensando em como seria ficar com ele. É claro que Lissa nunca ficou sabendo. Durou pouco. No mês seguinte eu beijei um cara chamado Todd, ele foi minha primeira paixão não platônica.

Hoje eu vejo André como o irmão que eu nunca tive, e estamos bem assim.

- Há algo de novo. – Lissa se virou para o irmão. – Camille Conta está planejando uma festa beneficente. Acho que vai ser um pouco antes do Natal.

- Isso não é algo novo. – André respondeu. – Os anos passam e essas pessoas continuam as mesmas. – Ele adicionou recostando no sofá. – Sempre tem uma maluca organizando eventos pirados, só pra criar uma oportunidade da gente se embebedar e pegar geral.

- Mas que sutil – Eu disse jogando-lhe uma almofada.

- É verdade. – Ele a jogou de volta.

- Yeah, mas conta você! Como estão as coisas na faculdade? – Lissa perguntou em sincera animação.

Eu sei que uma das coisas que Lissa mais quer é ir para faculdade para se livrar de todas as pessoas esnobes e da hierarquia social que existe de Nova Moscou.

- Ah, eu não sei se vou poder contar sobre toda a minha experiência universitária, algumas partes são para adultos. – Ele brincou bagunçando o cabelo de Lissa. André sempre foi um festeiro notório, sempre rodeado de amigos e namoradas e sempre aprontando. Eu não duvidava que ele estivesse tendo uma experiência universitária bem 'intensa'. Ele nos contou como estava sendo a vida em Dartmouth, sobre as aulas (para interesse de Lissa), sobre as festas (para meu interesse) e sobre o pessoal de Nova Moscou que também escolheu ir para a mesma universidade de André.

- Enfim, o que as meninas farão essa noite?

- Hum... Eu não sei. – Eu falei passando os canais na televisão. – O que o pessoal vai fazer hoje à noite, Lissa?

- Hoje é a festa de Greg Dashkov, não é? Acho que Camille e alguns outros membros da realeza irão para essa festa, nós podemos ir com eles. – Lissa disse pensativa. - Não sei o que Mason e a galera vai fazer, mas eu posso ligar para eles...

- Hey, pode parar. – André falou – Vocês não vão à festa de Greg.

- Yeah, porque não? – Eu o desafiei.

- Por que não é uma festa pra crianças. – Ele falou apontando para nós. – Vai ter bebidas, talvez drogas, talvez sexo e eu tenho quase certeza de que vão tentar fazer churrasco com uma lata de aerosol e fósforos.

- É, e o que você acha que tem nas festas que nós vamos normalmente? – Eu perguntei fazendo André me analisar por alguns instantes.

- Além do mais, nós não somos crianças. – Dessa vez foi Lissa quem protestou.

- Vocês pelo menos foram convidadas? – André perguntou, tocando na ferida.

- Não, mas você foi, não foi? – Alguém como André, com certeza teria sido convidado para o que prometia ser a melhor festa do ano. – É só você nos dizer aonde é.

- Nem pensar. – Ele falou resolutamente.

- Por que não? Não vai ser muito difícil de descobrir aonde é, e só seguir a direção para onde todos os carros de adolescentes estão indo.

- Não. Se eu bem conheço o Greg, a festa vai sair do controle e eu não quero ter que me preocupar com minha irmã e sua amiguinha perdidas no meio de caras de faculdade. – André nos olhou seriamente, uma coisa rara para ele.

- Você não vai precisar se preocupar, a gente sabe se cuidar. – Eu reclamei.

- Nope.

- André, por favor. – Lissa implorou ao agachar-se em frente a seu irmão no sofá. André pareceu refletir por poucos segundos e como sempre concordou com a vontade de Lissa. Eu não sei como ela fazia para convencer as pessoas, mas dessa vez seu 'encanto' foi extremamente útil.

- Ok...

- Ótimo. – Eu o abracei comemorando.

- Mas com uma condição... – André falou, virando-me para encará-lo. – Você vai ficar de olho nela – ele apontou para Lissa - e não vai deixar que nada aconteça.

- Sim, eu prometo! – Eu o abracei novamente.

- Hey! Eu não preciso de babá. – Lissa protestou.

- Só concorda. – Eu sussurrei para Lissa.

Depois de jantarmos com os pais de Lissa nós subimos para nos arrumarmos para a festa. Levamos cerca de duas horas mais ou mais, mas no final o resultado ficou perfeito.

- Então... Esse, ou esse. – Lissa me perguntou segurando dois pares de sapatos de salto. Ela usava um vestido preto simples porém muito elegante que ia até seus joelhos e tinha mangas cumpridas de musselina preta. Por cima ela vestia um bolero vinho e seu cabelo estava preso em um arrumado rabo de cavalo. Ela estava simplesmente linda, como a princesa que era.

- O peep toe preto. – Eu apontei para o sapato e me virei para continuar a me maquiar. Eu havia escurecido meus olhos com sombra e delineador e usava brilho labial um pouco escuro, diferente da maquiagem básica de Lissa. Meu cabelo estava solto e caía com poucas e longas ondas ao meu redor.

- Vamos? – Lissa perguntou ao pegar sua bolsa e dar mais uma olhada no espelho.

- Yeah. – Eu fiquei ao lado dela no espelho.

Eu havia escolhido uma abordagem diferente de Lissa. Meu visual era sexy chique. Eu estava usando uma saia preta colada de cintura alta que ia até o final da minha coxa e uma blusa um pouco decotada branca. Por baixo eu vesti uma meia calça escura e calcei botas oxford pretas cominando.

- Nós vamos arrasar. – Eu comentei pegando nossos casacos.

No andar de baixo André nos recebeu com um assovio.

- Uau. Se não são a 'Barbie me leva pra festa' e a 'Barbie professora safada' que acabaram de chegar. – André brincou.

- Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio. – Eu falei. – Nós vamos no seu carro?

- Sim, acho que vocês não vão saber chegar lá. – Fomos para a garagem mas não antes do irmão de Lissa me checar 'discretamente'.

A casa de Greg Dashkov era longe do centro da cidade perto de um lago, cerca de meia hora de carro. A vantagem era que a região tinha poucas casas por isso não havia muitas pessoas para reclamarem do barulho ou da confusão da festa.

A festa já tinha começado, havia vários carros estacionados ao longo da rua e uma música super alta chegava até nós. Como toda casa de fim de semana de gente rica a casa de Greg era enorme com um monte de cômodos e de quartos. Dentro dela, uma massa de pessoas ocupava o andar de baixo, bebendo, conversando e dançando. Nós guardamos nossos casacos enquanto André foi pegar algo para bebermos.

Ele nos entregou dois copos.

- Isso é refrigerante. – Ele falou. – É a única coisa que eu quero ver vocês bebendo, entenderam? – André adicionou sério.

- Então feche os olhos. – Eu falei roubando a cerveja que ele segurava e tomando um gole.

- Haha. Muito engraçado. – Ele pegou a cerveja de volta.

- Dragomir! – Gritou um cara do outro lado da sala. – E aí cara. – André foi cumprimentar seus amigos deixando Lissa e eu sozinhas.

- Você tá vendo alguém conhecido? – Eu gritei para que Lissa pudesse me ouvir.

- Não, ainda não! – Ela gritou de volta

Nós passamos alguns minutos só observando a multidão e bebendo nossas bebidas. A cada minuto que passavam mais pessoas pareciam chegar.

- Meninas! – Alguém gritou atrás de nós e logo fomos abraçadas por quatro braços fortes.

- Hey Eddie, oi Mason. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Eu perguntei. – Vocês foram convidados? – Mason e Eddie não eram da realeza.

- Nah. Mas eu duvido que metade dessas pessoas foram convidadas. Afinal, não se pode dar uma boa festa se não houver penetras! – Mason falou feliz. – E aí Hathaway, quer dançar comigo?

Eu troquei um olhar com Lissa e ela deu de ombros então fomos para a pista de dança, acompanhadas por Mason e Eddie. Nós dançamos várias músicas, desde 'Get The Party Started' da Pink a 'Just Dance' da Lady Gaga. Quando já não agüentávamos mais eu puxei Lissa para fora do bolo de pessoas.

Nós paramos ao encontrar Jesse Zelkos cercado por um grupo de meninas de diferentes idades. O olhar de Jesse me percorreu de cima a baixo e quando ele reconheceu quem era passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

- Oi, Rose. Não imaginava te ver aqui. Que sorte. – Ele meio falou, meio gritou em meu ouvido para ser ouvido por cima da música.

- Eu vou achar meu irmão. – Lissa me avisou sorrindo e me dando mais privacidade com Jesse.

- E então, você veio com quem? – Ele perguntou, focando sua atenção em mim e fazendo o grupo de garotas se dissipar.

- Com o irmão de Lissa, André.

- Hum, não sabia que ele tava na cidade. É tipo... um encontro? – Jesse perguntou interessado.

- Se fosse um encontro e ele me deixasse sozinha as mãos dele estariam quebradas no final da noite. – Eu falei sarcasticamente fazendo Jesse rir.

Nós continuamos a conversar e flertar por alguns minutos até sermos interrompidos por Camile.

- Jesse, querido. Posso falar com você? – Camille perguntou em uma tentativa de parecer doce. Antes mesmo que pudessem me incluir na conversa eu me desculpei e saí de perto deles indo de encontro com André que conversava com um outro cara.

- Hey, você viu a Lissa? – Eu perguntei.

- Não, ela não tá com você? – Imediatamente eu me repreendi por ter perguntado. Eu tinha prometido que ia tomar conta dela, droga!

- É, ela deve ter ido tomar um ar lá fora, acho que eu vou lá ver...

- Rose? – Eu me virei para o cara com quem André estava conversando e meu coração parou. Dimitri Belikov estava parado em minha frente conversando com o irmão da minha melhor amiga.

- Ah... Oi... – Eu o cumprimentei ainda sem entender como uma pessoa séria como Dimitri estava em uma festa cheia de universitários e coisas ilegais.

- Vocês se conhecem? – André perguntou.

- É... Dimitri é meu treinador. Eu faço aula de luta. – Eu respondi e percebi que Dimitri estava extremamente desconfortável.

- Sério? Eu nem sabia, Rose! E cara, nem sabia que você era treinador. Caramba, tanta coisa aconteceu desde o Ensino Médio! – André comentou feliz.

- E de onde vocês se conhecem? – Eu perguntei quase acusadoramente para Dimitri.

- Nós nos formamos juntos! Como o mundo é pequeno, não é? – André respondeu antes de Dimitri passando o braço por cima do meu ombro, o que não passou despercebido por Dimitri. – Nossa os anos passam tão depressa. – André falou sorrindo e eu comecei a desconfiar que ele já estava meio bêbado.

- Ok, foi legal falar com vocês, mas eu vou achar Lissa. – Eu falei ansiosa para sair daquela situação desconfortável.

Nos poucos minutos que eu fiquei conversando com Dimitri e André, mais com André porque Dimitri não falou NADA, a quantidade de pessoas na festa pareceu ter dobrado. Agora estava ainda mais difícil se mexer dentro da casa e ainda pior procurar alguém.

A música explodia dos alto falantes, pessoas dançavam e cima de mesas e alguns caras se preparavam para jogar hockey usando muffins como disco em algum tipo de "acerte o muffin na boca".

Mas o mais importante, eu não via Lissa em lugar nenhum.

Um arrepio de medo percorreu minha coluna.


	8. Capítulo 8, Festa descontrolada

Fiz meu caminho por entre a multidão procurando algum sinal de Lissa. A quantidade de pessoas na festa só aumentava, o som super alto me impedia de chamar por ela e as coisas estava começando a ficar bem selvagens. Eu olhei em todos os cômodos do andar térreo e não vi nenhum sinal de Lissa.

Caminhei até a porta que levava para o quintal quando fui empurrada contra a parede por um corpo maciço e ouvi o barulho de algo se quebrando. Um idiota no topo das escadas tinha se desequilibrado enquanto segurava uma enorme bacia de ponche e ela havia caído e se espatifado no ponto exato em que eu estava a segundos atrás.

Olhei para o rosto de quem havia me empurrado e para minha surpresa me deparei com Dimitri e seus fortes braços enrolados sobre mim protetoramente.

- Você, está bem? – Ele perguntou, enquanto lançava um olhar assassino para o cara em cima da escada.

- Sim, eu to legal. – Falei, respirando pesadamente. O fato era que: eu estava imprensada contra a parede pelo meu mentor super gato e que eu tenho uma queda super grande. Eu fiquei ali pelo que pareceu uma eternidade encarando seus olhos escuros e esperando que ele se afastasse. Para minha surpresa ele demorou vários segundos para se afastar, mas quando fez, manteve seu olhar no meu.

Um grupo de atletas passou por nós levando várias melancias e isso me fez acordar do transe esquisito em que eu estava.

- Valeu. Se não fosse por você eu teria que ir direto para o hospital. – Eu agradeci.

- Não foi nada. – Dimitri disse como se o que ele tivesse feito fosse uma coisas simples, como me trazer um copo d'água ou achar minhas chaves perdidas e não evitar que minha cabeça rachasse.

- Escuta, eu to procurando a minha amiga Lissa, você a viu por aí? Alta, loira, está vestindo um vestido preto. – Eu perguntei para ele.

- Eu sei quem é, mas eu não a vi.

- Bom, eu tenho que achá-la. – Falei, preparando-me para entrar no meio da multidão novamente. Dimitri me impediu me puxando pelo pulso. Ele pareceu dividido entre a idéia de não me deixar ir ou não se meter em meus assuntos. Suspirando ele largou meu pulso.

- Eu vou procurar perto da piscina, tem um monte de gente da sua idade lá.

Fiquei tentada a perguntar o que ele quis dizer com "gente da sua idade", mas Dimitri já havia dado meia volta e saído pela porta que levava para o quintal.

- Gente da minha idade – Eu murmurei irritada. Não é possível que ele me achasse tão mais nova assim, afinal, nós estávamos na mesma festa, não estávamos?

Continuei procurando por vários minutos.

Várias atividades pareciam estar acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Tinha muita gente dançando ao som de 3HO!3, outros se refugiaram em cantos mais tranqüilos da casa para jogar Verdade ou Consequência, também havia umas pessoas sentadas no chão com aparência de que estavam passando muito mal.

Estava andando por um corredor quando Jesse me puxou para um canto.

- Hey, Rose. Foi mal por eu não ter podido te dar atenção mais cedo. – Ele falou perto do meu ouvido.

- Yeah, não esquenta. Eu realmente não posso falar agora Jesse, estou procurando a Lissa. Você a viu por aí?

Jesse pareceu pensar por segundos.

- É, eu a vi a algum tempo. Ela tava legal.

- É? Aonde?

- Não me lembro, mas ela tava numa boa Rose, não se preocupe. – Jesse falou sorrindo e passando seus braços em volta de mim. - Então, o que você acha de a gente ficar um pouco mais a vontade? – Jesse sussurrou em meu ouvido apontando para o andar de cima. Eu dei uma olhada ao redor mas novamente não tive nenhum sinal de Lissa. Era uma casa enorme, com um monte de quartos, e ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar, logo, dar uma olhada no andar de cima não era uma má idéia, e se no processo eu me perdesse um pouquinho para me agarrar com o gostoso do Jesse não haveria problema.

- Ok. – Eu respondi dando-lhe o meu "sorriso devorador de homens". Jesse me puxou pela mão em direção as escadas enquanto eu tentava não ser esmagada pela multidão. Nós subimos as escadas e seguimos por um longo corredor até chegar a uma porta. Jesse a abriu e eu entrei. A sala estava quase totalmente escura iluminada somente pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela. Parecia ser algum tipo de sala de televisão, pois havia uma estante cheia de DVDs e vários sofás.

- Que estranho essa sala estar vazia. – Eu comentei.

- É. – Ele concordou, não parecendo achar estranho. Jesse me guiou até um sofá perto da janela e eu sentei ao seu lado me recostando no braço do sofá. A lua iluminava justamente o ponto em que eu estava meio sentada, meio deitada no sofá e eu estava ciente de que minha posição favorecia maravilhosamente meus seios, o que não passou despercebido por Jesse, que me olhava com um tipo de calor extremamente excitante.

- Então... O que você estava falando com a Camille, lá embaixo? – Eu disse, não querendo ir direto ao ponto.

- Com ciúmes, Rose? – ele perguntou sorridente, se aproximando de mim. – Ela estava me enchendo o saco com coisas sobre a festa beneficente. – Ele falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais chata do mundo. – Você sabe como ela é, totalmente louca e neurótica.

- É... – De repente eu tive uma idéia. Jesse fazia parte do Grupo Juvenil de Descendentes dos Fundadores, um membro importante até. – Todos nós sabemos que Camille é meio... exagerada. – Eu falei usando todo o meu charme, o que fez Jesse ficar totalmente ligado no que eu estava falando. – Mas sabe quem faria um ótimo trabalho? – Continuei, passando os dedos suavemente pelo braço de Jesse que estava apoiado no encosto do sofá – Lissa. Ela iria organizar uma festa elegante, divertida, pela metade dos custos e que não seria o desastre da Festa de Outono. – A última festa que Camille tinha organizado havia sido um desastre, culminando no roubo de uma estátua de gelo de uma árvore seca e algumas pessoas presas.

Jesse pareceu pensar na minha proposta por alguns instantes. Ele era um dos membros mais velhos e bem relacionados do Grupo, se ele quisesse poderia fazer com que Lissa fosse a organizadora da festa.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. – Jesse falou mostrando que já tinha perdido o interesse naquela conversa. – Você está gostando da festa? – Ele perguntou suavemente.

Aqui vamos nós.

- Yeah, a festa tá legal lá embaixo – Eu disse me aproximando dele. – Mas vai ficar ainda melhor aqui em cima. – Eu falei sorrindo de um jeito sexy e puxando-o para mim. Nossos lábios se encontraram enquanto eu envolvia os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Jesse me beijou ansioso ao se colocar por cima de mim e eu senti meu corpo se esquentar quando nossas línguas se encontram.

As mãos de Jesse viajaram ao longo do meu corpo, demorando em meus seios e parando em minha coxa. Nós nos beijamos "castamente" por alguns minutos, até que a coisa foi ficando mais quente. Jesse fez seu caminho aos beijos por meu pescoço, depois por clavícula até chegar ao início dos meus seios que apareciam pelo decote. Sua mão puxou nervosamente a blusa para fora da saia e eu o ajudei a tirá-la, sentindo o frio acariciar minha pele e ficando só com meu sutiã de zebra.

- Hum... – Aprovou Jesse, colocando a mão em meus quadris e voltando a me beijar. Eu fiz uma pequena exploração por minha conta, sentindo os bíceps dele, definidos pela natação. Sem hesitar ele puxou sua camisa e suéter por cima da cabeça, revelando um abdômen de tanquinho. Eu passei minha mão por seu peito até chegar ao seu pescoço, puxando-o de novo para mim. O contato de sua pele quente em comparação com a sala fria era muito agradável, até que sua mão começou a procurar o fecho do sutiã.

- Eu não vou transar. – Eu o avisei.

- É... tá, bom. – Ele falou sorrindo sarcasticamente e continuando a tentar tirar o sutiã.

- Eu tô falando sério. Eu não vou transar. – Avisei novamente afastando-o um pouco e olhando-o séria para ver se ele tinha entendido. Eu, de jeito nenhum, ia perder minha virgindade em uma sala desconhecida, numa festa descontrolada.

- Ah qual é, Rose. Você não precisa se fazer de difícil pra mim. – Ele falou voltando a beijar meu pescoço.

- Como é? – Eu o empurrei de novo.

- Ah, eu sei que você tá afim. E não é como se você não tivesse feito isso antes. – Ele falou, sorrindo como um idiota.

- Ok, eu posso fingir que você não falou isso e a gente pode se divertir, sem sexo. Ou então eu vou embora agora mesmo. – Falei ao me levantar a ameaçar colocar a blusa.

- Nem vem. – Jesse falou rispidamente ao puxar a minha blusa e jogar longe. – Eu não paguei cinqüenta pratas pra usar a sala, e a gente não vai fazer nada. Vamos lá, Rose. Se comporta direitinho. – Ele disse ao tentar voltar a me beijar. Eu o empurrei de novo.

- Pra gente não fazer nada? Eu não vou transar com você, Jesse. – Eu o empurrei, mas dessa vez ele não deixou eu me afastar, ele me prendeu contra o sofá e tentou tirar meu sutiã.

- Ah... Vai sim.

- Me larga. – Eu gritei tentando me soltar e o empurrando novamente, mas ele era forte e eu estava numa posição desfavorecida.

- Fica quieta.

- Me deixa em paz. – Eu gritei ainda mais alto.

Eu estava me preparando para usar um dos golpes que havia aprendido nas aulas de combate quando de repente a porta se escancarou e ninguém menos que Dimitri Belikov entrou na sala. Ele cruzou a sala em segundos, agarrou Jesse pelo pescoço e o empurrou para longe de mim.

- Ei, cara, não se mete nos assunto dos outros. – Jesse começou a reclamar mas parou ao ver o rosto cravado em raiva de Dimitri. Ele parecia a fúria em pessoa, poderoso e letal, quase um deus.

- Ela falou pra você a deixar em paz. – Dimitri disse com os destes cerrados, e eu pude perceber que o seu acento estava ainda mais evidente. Ele pegou as roupas de Jesse e jogou na cara dele. – Some daqui.

Jesse pensou em reclamar novamente mas mudou de idéia ao ver o russo de quase dois metros de altura o triturar com o olhar. Ele saiu correndo sem camisa e desapareceu pela porta.

Dimitri virou-se para mim e estava a ponto de dar um sermão quando parou de repente. Seus olhos me fitaram fixamente e depois viajaram pelo meu corpo, me checando. Eu deveria ter me sentido envergonhada, primeiro por ter sido pega naquela situação pelo meu treinado, segundo por ter sido pega naquela situação pelo meu treinado pelo meu treinado GATO, e terceiro por meu treinador gato estar me checando descaradamente.

Eu senti sim algo, mas foi calor, viajando por todo o meu corpo de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Só de pensar na possibilidade de Dimitri me achar atraente me deixou feliz e excitada de um jeito que Jesse nem em outra vida ia conseguir deixar. Quer dizer, eu sabia que eu era atraente, só não achava que alguém como Dimitri poderia me achar assim.

- Você vê alguma coisa de que gosta? - Eu perguntei. *

**(* Deixei essa frase e esse momento parecidos porque eu acho eles TDB! Não achei que valia a pena mudar, né?)**

Assim que falei sua expressão endureceu e Dimitri desviou o olhar. – Vista-se. - Ele me jogou minha blusa perdida. – Jeito legal de procurar sua amiga. – Dimitri falou sem emoção em sua voz, assim que eu acabei de me vestir. E então eu senti vergonha. Eu tinha prometido a André que não deixaria nada acontecer com Lissa. E no final eu tinha perdido Lissa e acabei me agarrando com um pervertido.

Mas em vez de admitir que eu tinha feito algo errado eu escondi minha vergonha com raiva.

- Você não deveria ter aparecido, eu tinha tudo sobre controle. – Eu falei com raiva.

- É... Eu pude ver. – Ele falou desdenhoso.

- Eu tinha. Ele não ia fazer nada comigo.

- Por isso que você estava gritando? Foi muita burrice acabar nessa situação. – Ele perguntou e eu pude sentir raiva vinda dele também, o que me surpreendeu porque Dimitri raramente mostrava suas emoções.

- Isso não é assunto seu afinal. – Disse um pouco alto demais.

- Ah, desculpa. Da próxima fez eu deixo você ser molestada. – Ele falou sarcasticamente.

- Hey. – Alguém falou do lado de fora do quarto – Se vocês dois vão usar o quarto é melhor irem pagando.

Do nada um estrondo enorme veio de detrás da casa.

- Ah meu Deus, Lissa! – Saí correndo para fora do quarto só para dar de encontro com um cara enorme.

- Hey, gracinha, tá procurando companhia? – Um cara mais velho que eu e com aparência de membro de uma equipe de luta falou, me impedindo de descer as escadas.

- Não, valeu, só me dá licença? – Eu disse tentando me esquivar dele.

- Ah, você já tá indo, bonitinha? – Um amigo do lutador apareceu de trás dele.

- Roy, deixa ela passar. – Eu ouvi Dimitri falar atrás de mim. O cara grandão passou o olhar de mim para Dimitri e se afastou.

- Ok, Belikov. – O lutador respondeu.

Eu me virei para dar a Dimitri um olhar questionador quando houve outro estrondo. Deixada a minha curiosidade de lado sobre como Dimitri conhecia o cara grandão eu corri escada abaixo olhando ao redor desesperada. Para minha surpresa Dimitri estava logo atrás de mim e pareceu sentir meu desespero. Nossos olhares se encontraram e sem que eu tivesse que pedir nada ele falou:

- Eu vou olhar lá fora, você vê se ela está aqui dentro. – Ele disse. – Não precisa olhar lá em cima, eu já olhei. – Ele adicionou e eu senti algo aquecer meu peito. Ele já tinha procurado por Lissa mesmo sem eu ter pedido. Eu acenei concordando.

- Me encontra do lado de fora da casa. – Eu gritei e me voltei para escanear a sala a procura de Lissa. Ela não parecia estar em lugar nenhum e ninguém para quem eu perguntava a tinha visto. Depois de passados quase dez minutos de procura por todos os milhares de cômodos do primeiro andar eu fui até o jardim da casa, longe do amontoado de pessoas, e rezando para que Dimitri tivesse achado ela.

Depois de cinco minutos intermináveis de espera Lissa apareceu correndo em minha direção com Dimitri logo atrás dela, quase como um segurança.

- Onde inferno você estava? - Eu gritei para ela abraçando-a.

- Eu estava lá atrás, perto do deque do lago. – Lissa falou um pouco assustada. De repente outro estrondo veio do fundo da casa.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – Eu gritei.

- Hey, vamos parar com os xingamentos satânicos. – Lissa sorriu docemente.

- Uns caras decidiram brincar com fogos de artifício. – Dimitri me informou sério. Eu me virei para olhá-lo. Eu deveria agradecer por ele ter achado Lissa, mesmo não sendo problema dele, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era no que tinha acontecido na sala de televisão.

- Obrigada por me ajudar a achá-la, Dimitri. – Eu falei sinceramente, me voltando para olhar Lissa que tremia de frio. – Vamos embora daqui. Você viu seu irmão por aí?

Lissa negou com a cabeça.

- Da última vez que eu o vi, ele estava lá em cima, meio ocupado... Hum... com uma garota. – Dimitri me informou.

- Uhg! Ótimo, agora nós vamos ter que esperar o André acabar de se divertir pra ir pra casa! – Eu disse com raiva.

- Eu posso levar vocês. – Dimitri se ofereceu, e eu o olhei surpresa. De novo, não era como se nós fossemos problema dele.

- Mesmo? – Eu perguntei.

- Sim, eu levo vocês. – Ele respondeu, usando sua máscara totalmente profissional.

- Ok, eu só vou buscar nossos casacos. Me esperem aqui. – Falei para eles e caminhei de volta pra a confusão que era a casa. Tive que desviar de algumas pessoas e empurrar outras mas finalmente eu cheguei no armário de casacos. Depois de revirar a pilha de pano eu achei nossos casacos. Estava quase atravessando a porta de entrada quando encontrei Greg Dashkov.

- Hey, Rose! Não sabia que você estava por aqui. – Ele falou me cumprimentando. – Olha só como a Rosie cresceu. – Ele falou ao passar os braços em volta de mim. Eu pude sentir o seu hálito de álcool. – Tá aproveitando a festa? Posso te servir alguma coisa?

- Não, valeu Greg, mas eu preciso de um favor.

- É o que eu to pensando? – Ele perguntou chegando mais perto e sorrindo brilhantemente.

- Eu acho que não. Quando você encontrar com o André, pode avisar que eu levei Lissa pra casa?

- Ah, esse tipo de favor. Yeah, eu posso fazer isso. – Ele falou com um mínimo de desapontamento.

- Você vai lembrar? Pode fazer isso por mim?

- Claro... - Ele respondeu perdendo o interesse pela conversa e se virando para pegar mais uma cerveja.

Ok, então. Eu precisava que ele se lembrasse disso. Eu o puxei pra mim e beijei seus lábios levemente.

- Valeu Greg, você é um doce. – Subitamente seu interesse estava de volta na conversa. Mas antes que ele tentasse outra coisa eu saí porta afora.

- E você é uma delícia. – Eu o ouvi gritar.

Lissa e Dimitri estavam parados no mesmo lugar em que eu os havia deixado e aparentemente não haviam trocado muitas palavras.

- Aqui. – Eu estendi o casaco para Lissa e depois vesti o meu.

- Vamos. – Dimitri acenou para que nós o seguíssemos. Caminhamos ao longo da rua até chegarmos a uma caminhonete Chevy azul escura de aparência antiga, porém bem cuidada. Eu nunca tinha me perguntado que tipo de carro Dimitri dirigia mas aquela caminhonete combinava bem com ele. Ela estava limpa e seu interior parecia organizado, assim como tudo que Dimitri faz, ela também parecia forte e robusta, pronta para qualquer situação, do jeito que Dimitri luta.

Assim que chegamos Lissa entrou no banco de trás, deixando somente duas opções para mim: Sentar ao lado de Dimitri, ou deixá-lo como motorista. A segunda opção era bem antipática, por isso eu entrei no banco do passageiro.

Dimitri ligou o carro e começou a dirigir pela estrada particular da casa, indo em direção a cidade. O silêncio caiu sobre nós e eu senti a necessidade de quebrá-lo.

- Eu acho que não apresentei vocês dois. Lissa, esse é o meu treinador da aula de combate, Dimitri Belikov, e Dimitri, essa é minha melhor amiga Lissa Dragomir.

- Prazer. – Lissa falou simpaticamente.

- O mesmo. – Dimitri respondeu sorrindo levemente e segundos depois voltou a sua forma séria. – Para onde vamos?

- Ah, é mesmo. – Eu olhei para Lissa esperando que ela indicasse as direções de sua casa, mas ela somente olhou para mim em espera. Foi então que eu percebi que seu cabelo já não estava mais preso em um rabo de cavalo, e sim caía desgrenhado por suas costas. Suas roupas também estavam bagunçadas como se Lissa tivesse feito alguma atividade física ou se mexido demais. Lissa mesmo parecia estar meio confusa e olhava perdida para nada em particular. Amaldiçoei-me por não ter cuidado melhor dela.

Eu dei as direções para Dimitri. – É meio longe, me desculpe. Se você quiser pode nos deixar na minha casa e lá eu pego meu carro. – Eu sabia que a casa de Lissa era fora do caminho para Dimitri, e que demoraríamos quase meia hora, como na ida.

- Não tem necessidade, eu levo vocês. – Dimitri falou ainda sério.

- Mas é fora do seu caminho, não queremos te aborrecer fazendo você ir quase aos limites da cidade.

Dimitri desviou os olhos da direção por alguns segundos e me analisou. Do nada seu olha se suavizou, mas logo voltou a encarar a estrada.

- Não vai me aborrecer. – Ele falou suavemente.

Virei-me para olhar Lissa. Ela encarava o lado de fora da janela desligada de qualquer coisa que acontecia no carro. Perguntei-me o que teria deixado ela tão aérea, mas agradeci por isso. O fato de Lissa não estar dando a mínima para nossa presença fez com que aquele momento parecesse algo entre Dimitri e eu, algo íntimo. Eu desejei que a casa de Lissa ficasse a horas daqui, só para que Dimitri tivesse que me levar até lá.


End file.
